What If?
by 1WitchFan
Summary: "Yuki? Are you scared of vampire's now?" Kaname asked. Yuki looked down at him, tears in her eyes as she said sadly "I'm scared of Zero... a-and Level E's..."
1. Hold me Kaname Please?

Sum: "Yuki? Are you scared of vampire's now?" Kaname asked. Yuki looked down at him, tears in her eyes as she said sadly "I'm scared of Zero... a-and Level E's..."

Author's Note: Hi guys! This story is a really big 'what if'. If you know what I mean. Like when Zero first bits Yuki instead of Yuki understanding she's afraid of him and Level E's because she was attacked what 3 times by Level E's. One is when she was younger, 2 being the child and 3 being the woman that leaps at her. And then Zero biting her that's kinda a lot for a lifetime if you get the drift. But please review and tell me what you think because this is really a fluffy/romantic story between Kaname and Yuki, so if you want chapters longer or you would want something to happen please let me know and I'll see what I can do. And I don't own Vampire Knight but I wish.*Wink*

OH!

The first chapter or so will be kinda like the ep. sorry for that but it's needed.

Chapter 1: Hold me Kaname, please...

Kaname picked up Yuki as she fell against Zero, rage filled him as he looked at the Vampire Hunter in front of him

"How was...Yuki's blood? Was it delicious?"

Zero looked at him, horror filled his lavender eye's as he realized what he had done.

'Good' Kaname thought 'Make him suffer for hurting Yuki.'

Turning with an unconscious Yuki in his arms, Kaname made his way to the infirmary. But as he looked way from Yuki's pain filled face he saw the Headmaster. Walking past him Kaname said

"Headmaster..."

The Headmaster pushed up his glasses as he whispered: "I know, I know."

Kaname kept walking and when he made it the infirmary Yuki had woken up, tears filled her eyes as she curled into his chest.

"Why did he bit me Kaname? W-What did I d-do?"

"You did nothing wrong Yuki...He's the one at fault."

Sitting her down on a chair he grabbed her bloody hand to see if there was a wound but when he didn't see any he stood up to grab a damp cloth. Then he once again kneeled in front of her, but before he could clean her hand with the cloth Yuki shocked her head and grabbed the damp cloth with her clean hand and offered her bloody hand to him all the while not saying a word.

Kaname looked her in the face as he tried to understand what Yuki wanted him to do. Then it hit him, she wanted him to lick up the blood on her hand.

Seeing his confusion Yuki said quietly "So it doesn't go to waste, that and I trust you Kaname..."

He looked her in the eye as he gently grabbed her hand lifting it up to his mouth Kaname gently licked up her blood. He moved his tongue slowly as to not scare her any more than she had been that today.

At first, Yuki was nervous to have his tongue on her hand again like when they were younger. But instead of watching him lick her blood, Kaname captured her eyes with his ever beautiful ones. Only then, when they locked eyes, did her nerves go away. A memory came rushing up to her as she looked in his reds eyes.

Flash back to when Zero just slapped her hand away from her. yelling at her

"Do not touch me with the hands that touch 'HIM'."

Yuki gasped in surprise as she heard what Zero said to her. She felt tears at the border of her eyes as she said sadly

"I'm sorry Zero, Goodnight..."

She then ran out of the room crying. When she made it to the living room she found Kaname in the rocking chair by the fair place. When he sensed her enter he looked at her. When he saw the tears in her eye's he asked

"Yuki?"

She ran to him as he opened his arms to her. When she threw her arms around his neck, she felt his strong arms wrap around her small waist, and lift her up so she was on his lap in the rocking chair.

"Are you OK?" She cried "He didn't hurt you that badly did he?"

Kaname smiled as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"I'm fine Yuki, it is you who I'm weird about. Why are you crying?"

The Headmaster came into the room when he heard Yuki crying. When he looked at Yuki he saw her head buried in Kaname's chest, and his shirt was getting wet from her tears.

"Z-Zero i-is a b-big meany K-Kaname *Sob* He said that he didn't want m-me to- to touch him 'With the hands that touch him.'" Yuki quoted as she tightened her grip on Kaname.

The Headmaster went up to her as she sobbed

"And he hit my hand."

Kaname grabbed her wrists gently so he can look at her hands. When he saw the red hand mark on her right hand he brought it up to his mouth. Yuki looked up at him with teary eyes as she watched him. Gently Kaname kissed her hand where Zero had hit her. Slowly her pain went away as he gently healed her hand. When he was done he released her hand and asked her as she wrapped her arms once again around his neck

"Better?" Yuki nodded her tears slowing.

The Headmaster bent down to her level and said

"Yuki... Zero is just upset, he didn't mean anything by it."

"But he did!" She yelled "He stabbed Kaname-sama with a butter knife! And if Kaname didn't move me out of the way, he would've stabbed me to *Sob* Why can't he just accept that there are nice vampires out in the world too, not just bad ones?"

Kaname started rocking the chair as he explained

"Yuki as you know there are bad vampires out there, and there are Vampire Hunters who hunt those vampires. Zero was raised to hate vampires so he can one day kill them. But what happened to his family made him think that there are only bad vampires. Just the thought that there can be a nice vampire scares him into thinking that one day, I might betray you."

"But you won't!"

"And that's what he can't understand."

End of flashback

Yuki felt Kaname lick up the last of the blood on her hand. Yuki looked at her hand to see Kaname's tongue slowly go back in his mouth. Yuki then put the damp cloth in her lap, to move the hair on her neck out of the way. Kaname looked surprised but shook his head like he couldn't believe he was doing this. He then looked at the infirmary doors with red eyes as he made them close and lock. When he looked back at Yuki she was smiling at him.

"I guess we should've done that in the first place huh."

He smiled an amused smile as he leaned up and put his hands on each side of the chair trapping her. He then started to clean the blood off her neck. Yuki fought to keep down a moan of pleasure as she felt Kaname's tongue on her neck. When all of a sudden a thought accrued to her

'Why aren't I afraid of Kaname drinking... or... I guess I should say licking my blood. And why didn't it feel this good when Zero licked me.'

Just thinking the word Zero made her afraid. Kaname sensed her fear and thought for a split sec. that she was now afraid of him. But when he felt her hands go through his hair and start playing with it, he realized that she was thinking of how Zero bit her. And for that moment he was glad that she wasn't afraid of him. For if she had been, he didn't think he would be able to handle it. So instead of pulling away to talk to her he just continued to lick her blood off her neck.

When he was almost done he sensed the Headmaster coming down the hall. And he didn't think that he would be very happy with him if he found him licking is daughters blood, and her letting him. So he gently pulled away from her. When Yuki was about to ask him what was wrong he whispered

"The Headmaster in coming down the hallway..."

Yuki nodded understanding that they couldn't be caught doing something against school rules. She then grabbed to cloth and wiped away little drops of blood that were on his nose and lips. When she was done Kaname grabbed the cloth and finished wiping away the blood on her neck. And just before the Headmaster got to the door Kaname unlocked it with a single look. His eyes went from a bright red back to his normal crimson color. Kaname then looked at the bite mark on her neck and whispered worriedly

"He bit into you rather deeply..."

Tears started to go down her cheeks again as she realized that Zero could've killed her.

Kaname looked at her with sad eyes as he asked her

"Yuki? Are you afraid of vampires now?"

Yuki looked down at him, overflowing tears in her eye's

"I'm afraid of Zero... a-and Level E's..."

The Headmaster came into the room to find Kaname kneeling in front of Yui with a bloody cloth in his hand. And he saw Yuki crying, looking at Kaname with sad eye's that overflowed with tears.

"Kaname do you mind going back to class? The smell of blood got the Nigth Class in quite a stir."

Kaname looked at him and said "Of course" before starting to get up.

"NO! Please don't go Kaname!"

Yuki yelled as she threw her arms around his neck to stop him from going.

Kaname slowly sat back down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I wish I could stay Yuki but if they are miss behaving then they will cause quite a reckless."

"Then can't you go and tell them to stop it and come back?"

Even a deaf woman could hear her tear-choked and panicked voice.

"If the Headmaster will allow me."

Yuki looked at the Headmaster with a pleading gaze.

"Please Father, will you allow Kaname-sama to do that?"

When Yuki said 'Father' Headmaster Cross swooned and said happily

"Of course Yuki!"

Yuki released Kaname and he was gone in a flash. Only a gust of wind showed that he was even there in the first place.

The Headmaster then looked at Yuki and asked sadly

"How are you doing sweety?"

Yuki looked at him with teary eyes and asked how Zero could be a vampire. The Headmaster then explained that Purebloods had the power to turn humans into Vampires and that it was a pureblood that had killed Zero's family, and that when he was found that he had deep fang marks on his neck. But he had reassured her that Zero's bit couldn't turn her into a vampire.

Even when Yuki heard this she kinda wished that she was turning into a vampire so she might have a chance to be with Kaname.

With Kaname

Kaname opened the door to the Night Class and stepped inside. All eye's turned to him and the next thing he knew was that he was being bombarded him with questions. Some ask where he was and why he was late. But others asked why there was the smell of blood in the air. Their teacher hit the desk in front of him and yelled

"Let him speak!"

Silence rang through the class as they waited for what Kaname had to say

"Ignore it."

There were surprised gasps.

Kaname then turned to the teacher and said

"I will be with the Headmaster for the rest of class."

The Teacher nodded and said to the class

"Let's all settle down..-"

Kaname closed the door behind him as he heard the students complain about not being let in on the secret.

When he started walking back to Yuki, he heard the door to the classroom open and close with a

'Slam!'

Then a sec. later he felt Ruka's hand wrap around his arm to make him stop.

"What is it Ruka?" Kaname asked without turning around

Ruka released his arm and said

"Why don't you tell us who the blood belongs to?!"

Kaname turned around and said coldly

"Becuase it's none of your business Ruka."

Ruka took a step back as if she just got slapped.

"Now go back to class."

Ruka bowed low and said

"Of course sorry for acting that way, Lord Kuran..."

She then turned and went to back to the classroom.

Kaname kept walking back to Yuki and the Headmaster wondering if he should stop and inform Yuki's friend that she wouldn't be there for another hour or so. But he then thought against it since he wouldn't be able to get to the dorm without being noticed by the Day Class girls. And that wouldn't end up so well. But another idea hit him as he smiled a happy smile as he left Cross Academy.

The Headmaster was still with Yuki in the infirmary when it hit 6:00 o'clock in the morning.

"I'm going to make sure that you don't have any classes or any class work for the week OK Yuki?"

Yuki just nodded

The Headmaster sighed as he thought 'Where are you Kaname? You promised Yuki that you would be back right away.'

Suddenly Kaname opened the infirmary doors and said

"I'm so sorry that I'm late Yuki but I went to town."

Yuki looked up at him with red eyes from crying all night. But as sadness showed you could see the curiosity in her eye's.

"You wish to see?" Kaname asked sweetly.

Yuki nodded but when she tried to stand up she fell weakly back in the chair. Headmaster Cross looked at Kaname and said

"I'll leave you to it." And left

Kaname walked over to Yuki and picked her up bridal style, and left to the Girl Dorm for Day Class students. Once Kaname opened the door screams of joy bounced across the walls. Once Yuki heard it she curled into his chest his her hands over her ears to block out to screams. Then silence once they saw that he was carrying Yuki. One girl even said as Kaname sailed down the corridor

"Why is he carrying HER?"

Another nodded and said, "It's always HER."

Others agreed.

But Kaname ignored them as he went up the stairs to the top floor of the Dorm. The girls followed quietly as they were curious as to what he was doing to HER and not them. There was an empty dorm room with a balcony and the girls knew that only the best of the best lived there. And they were surprised when Kaname stopped at the door and opened it with a key.

Surprised gasped erupted the peaceful silence.

Kaname then stepped inside and closed and locked the door before any of the unwanted girls could get in. Kaname placed the girl in his arms on the bed and whispered to her

"Don't open your eyes."

As his lips brushed against her ear a shiver of pleasure ran down her spine and she nodded and said

"OK, K-Kaname..."

Kaname smiled and went to the door. Once he opened it he quickly went out to defeat the raging beast outside in the corridor once they saw him they screamed and followed him out of the dorm. When Kaname had lost them he ran back to the dorm and jumped up to the story he had left Yuki on.

Yuki still had her eyes closed when Kaname came through the balcony doors.

"Kaname?" she asked

"I'm here Yuki," Kaname said as he picked her up again and went to stand by the door.

"Open your eyes..." Kaname whispered in her ear again making her shiver in pleasure once more before she opened her eyes.

And what she saw amazed her.

The room they were in was very spacious and beautiful. The wall color was a pretty yellow. The room itself had its own bathroom and in the bathroom was very thing she could ever imagine. The floor was a pretty brown tile. The towels were a hot pink and baby blue. The shower curtain was a baby blue and with red roses for the design. The sink was a pretty white with a soap container in the shape of a red rose as well. The cabinets were a gorgeous cherry red with all her favorite lotions and perfume. With a closet that had beautiful nightgowns.

Looking back at the bedroom Yuki saw were the bathroom door was little ways down was a big flat TV on the wall, underneath it was a table with a DVD player and other systems. That was already hooked up to the TV. On the next wall, the balcony doors were to the left of the wall, so that it was close to the TV. White silk curtains rained down on the floor from the doors. Outside on the balcony was a soft looking black couch and roses of all colors in pots on the white wooden fence. And a plush white blanket laid across the couch. Next to the balcony doors to the right was a beautiful desk with a computer in the middle of the desk. ON the wall behind the desk were pictures of her and Zero, the Headmaster, Yori and Kaname from the past and present. In the corner next to the desk was a bookshelf with many books and movies. And in front of the desk was a huge bed. The comfort was a plush dark blue with blood red silk sheets underneath. The pillows were a fluffy dark blue. See through baby blue curtains fell around and a nightstand with a lamp was next to the bed. And on Kaname's and her right, she saw a dresser full of her clothes.

"It's beautiful Kaname..." Yuki breathed.

"I hoped you would like it. It took all night that was why I was late in getting back to you."

Kaname walked to the bed and sat her down. Removing her socks and shoes. Kaname then removed her union jacket and he put them all on her dresser. When he turned around he saw that Yuki was already under the covers. He smiled and walked over to her tucking her in. But once he got you to leave Yuki reached out and said

"Hold me Kaname...Please?"

Kaname looked back at her and he saw her fear of being alone. So he walked over the other side of the bed and took off his own socks, shoes, and jacket. He put them on the desk and climbed in the bed with Yuki after closing and locking the balcony doors. He also closed the curtains for the balcony and the bed. Once he was settled Yuki went in his arms and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Yuki I hope tomorrow is a better day for you," Kaname whispered.

Author's Note: Hey, Hey! Please review and tell me what you think! Love U!


	2. What's new pussy cat?

Sum: "Yuki? Are you scared of vampire's now?" Kaname asked. Yuki looked down at him, tears in her eyes as she said sadly "I'm scared of Zero... a-and Level E's..."

Author's Note: Hi! I know I updated the new story a few days ago but I needed to get this out of my head! Here we go!

Chapter 2: What's New Pussy Cat?

Yuki woke up at 6: oo in the afternoon. In Kaname's strong arms, Yuki was looking around the room, when memories of yesterday rocked her body. Whimpering Yuki turning towards Kaname and buried her head in his chest. A hand stroked her head soothingly.

"Yuki?"

Yuki shook her head and whispered her voice haunted

"No...I don't want to be a guardian tonight."

Kaname continued to stroke her hair after awhile he pulled her closer to him.

"Yuki are you OK?"

Yuki curled into him and didn't respond.

"Yuki?"

She shook her head and whimpered

"No, I'm not OK, Zero bit me and drank my blood. Against MY will even. I'm not sure I can look at him. I-I'm just scared."

Kaname rubbed her back and stayed with her in companionable silence. When it hit sunset, Kaname felt like going back to sleep at the thought of going out there and being surrounded by fangirls and then having to focus on class instead of Yuki. And just thinking of leaving Yuki like...well...THIS was painful.

"Are you going to go to class Kaname?"

"I don't want to leave you like this Yuki..."

"Then stay...please?"

Kaname buried his nose in the crook of her neck to breath in her scent. When Yuki heard him taking deep breaths, she thought that it was adorable that Kaname wanted to smell, she guessed, her scent.

"What do I smell like to you Kaname?"

He took another deep breath before answering her

"You smell like sunshine and vanilla...(Sigh)"

Yuki giggled at the thought of him liking her smell so much.

"What an odd combination..." Yuki drawled before giggling again.

Kaname could've sworn that he was getting drunk off her scent because when he tried to sit up he just couldn't move. It was like he had just trapped himself by smelling her. Yuki was completely oblivious to the state Kaname was in because she started playing with his dark, shoulder length, hair when she asked shyly

"Do you like it? My scent I mean..."

By force of will, Kaname managed to lift his head so he could look at her but very slowly. His nose traveled up her neck and stopped when he reached her jaw. He then lifted his head up so they were eye to eye, but he couldn't hide the fact that his eyes showed that he was drunk off her scent. Yuki though, when they were eye to eye, seemed to have found it adorable, that he was drunk off of her scent. Becuase when she saw him she gently hugged his face to her chest.

"Go back to sleep Kaname, they wouldn't miss you at class..."

Kaname didn't fight her, but he found it funny that she would say that they wouldn't miss him. It was funny because they WOULD, miss him and she knew it. Kaname buried his head in her chest and once more he inhaled her intoxicating scent.

Once Kaname was fast asleep, Yuki laid her head on his. After awhile her mind started to wonder to what the Headmaster had told her.

'Zero was once a human, but a pureblood turned him into what he is today.'

Flashback:

Yuki looked at the man who had adopted her

"Can humans turn into vampires?" she asked

The Headmaster looked at her and said sadly

"Yes they can, but all humans who turn into vampires, slowly lose their sanity and become and bloodthirsty monster. And they are known as Level E's-"

Suddenly the front door opened and Kaname walked into the dining room.

"Kaname!" Yuki yelled with joy and the topic was forgotten.

End of flashback:

'So Zero is going to become a, a Level E?'

CRASH!

Yuki jumped 10 feet high, and Kaname jerked up, wide awake at the sudden noise, all of his sense went into overdrive to try and find where the noise came from. They both froze when they heard voices outside the door. One was Aido and the other was Ruka, they were arguing about which room Kaname was in.

Yuki grumbled and rubbed the sleep from her already tired eyes.

"Why can't they go away?"

Kaname chuckled and slowly slithered down on the bed so he could lay his head on her stomach. HE was more than ready to go back asleep in Yuki's arms but he wasn't allowed to. While he to wished they would go away, there was an uncertain knock on the door.

"Go away!" Yuki yelled

Kaname lifted his head up off her stomach to look at her with tired eyes. Yuki had her arm over her eyes as if she thought that if she covered them, Aido and Ruka will leave.

"No!" Aido yelled back, just as much child sounding as Yuki was.

"Is Lord Kaname with you?" Ruka asked nicely

Yuki looked at him with the same tired eyes he had.

"Noooo...!"

Kaname smiled at her before he laid hs head back down on her stomach. When he was comfy Yuki's hands combed through his hair slowly as if she was going to sleep herself.

"Why you!" Aido yelled out with frustration "We KNOW, that he's in there BRAT!"

There was a sudden gust of wind, then an opening door then a

"A-mm-elck"

from one of the vampires.

Confused Yuki looked over at her stomach to find that Kaname was missing. Then she slowly looked at the door, finding it wide open to the public, when she continued to look at the door she saw Kaname in the hallway with his hand around Hanabusa's neck, his face was slowly turning red.

"Wow, you sure get around when you're mad..." Yuki said fascinated

Kaname growled at Aido

"Say that she's a 'brat' again and I will kill you...got it!" Kaname shook him a little so Aido knew he wasn't joking.

Aido nodded, and once he was able to breathe again Aido said

"I'm sorry Yuki Cross, Lord Kaname... but you weren't in class so the teacher told us to go and find you Kaname..."

"I'm not going to class."

Ruka, ever since the door opened, was glaring daggers at Yuki. Jealousy, was clearly readable in her eyes as Ruka said still looking at her

"Why are you with the human girl Lord Kuran? Instead of at class?"

Kaname looked at her with cold eyes and a cold aura.

"Go. To. Class. Now..."

Ruka and Aido jumped up at his tone and bowed deeply before running down the stairs. Kaname watched them go as he slowly closed the door.

Yuki giggled before sitting up in her bed, watching as Kaname turned to look at her with an innocent face, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Where are you going Yuki?"

"I'm going to take a shower..."

In an instant, Kaname was in front of her, his hands on either side of her as he leaned over her. His face was ins. from hers as he asked

"Why?"

Yuki giggle when Kaname moved his head so that it laid peacefully on her collarbone

'He's acting like a kitten who wants to be petted.'

"Don't I stink?"

Kaname took a deep breath and sighed in bliss.

"You defiantly don't stink, if anything you smell delicious..." Kaname sighed as he gently laid her back down on the bed.

Kaname laid his head on her chest and relaxed the top part of his body on hers with his head still on her chest. He took another deep breath and buried his head in her chest once more.

Yuki wrapped her arms around his head, as she said

"Kaname, you know I have to get up soon right?"

He lifted his head up tiredly with drunk eyes as he asked

"To do what? You don't have to do your Perfect duties, and you have no class work or any classes..."

Yuki blushed as his eyes bore into her soul.

"Or are you restless after Aido and Ruka woke you and me up."

Yuki looked at the time and it read 10:00 p.m. Then she looked at the man in her arms.

"I guess I am a little restless yes, the crash earlier scared me... but we can watch a movie or 2 t ty and go back to sleep..."

Kaname looked at her before he got up and off the bed. Immediately, Yuki sat up and asked

"Now where are you going, mister?"

He smiled at her before answering

"I'm going to take to the Headmaster to see if I can have no classes or class work so I can spend time with you. That and I'm going to be here awhile so I'm going to get better clothes. And snacks for us to share, while I'm gone you could take your shower you wanted to take."

Yuki got up and hugged him

"Please hurry, I don't want to be alone anymore than I have to..."

Kaname wrapped his arms around her waist

"Don't worry just prick your finger if you need me."

Yuki nodded as she let him go Kaname kissed her forehead and left through the door. Once he was gone Yuki grabbed a short pink nightgown that went to the middle of her thighs, it had spaghetti straps, and then she turned and grabbed matching slippers and made her way to the bathroom. When the bath water was high enough and warm enough Yuki stripped and got in.

'What is Kaname doing now? Is he getting snacks, clothes or is he still talking to the Headmaster or has he yet to get an where?'

Sighing Yuki turned over to face the door.

'He hasn't been gone more than 5 mins. and I miss him already...

When Yuki was rinsing her hair of soap she heard a door open and close. Confused Yuki looked at her watch which was on the container, It read 10: 15,

'Weird...' Yuki thought 'He can't possibly be back yet.'

Yuki felt like yelling 'Kaname!' but then she felt like something wasn't right and that she should prick her finger.

'But if it's a vampire then he would come at me, but then again if it is a vampire then it should be here right now...'

Scared, Yuki slowly got up and out of the bath without making a sound. Grabbing Artemis Yuki went behind the door so that if they opened it they wouldn't see her, She then pulled out a pin that she grabbed with Artemis, and prick her blood vein on her arm. Blood oozed out quickly to where she already had a stream going down her arm. Footsteps started her towards her and when they opened the door Yuki raised Artemis over her head when she saw blond hair and really pale skin Yuki brought down the Artemis over its head.

"OW! That hurt!" The vampire yelled its voice was all cracked and screechy.

It turned on her before she had the chance to strick again. The Artemis was thrown in the tub and the next thing Yuki knew was that she was pressed up against the wall, her hands were up in the air, and she had trouble breathing.

"Aren't you a feisty one?"

Yuki struggled to get free but she couldn't move at all. The vampire was looking her up and down.

"And your a pretty one too, I might just keep you for fun human."

"You won't get a chance to." Kaname's voice rang over them both before the vampire was thrown off of her.

Gasping for air Yuki fell to the floor, strong arms pulled her to Kaname's chest as she felt a jacket get put on her bare back.

"L-Lord Kaname! I was just haveing a little fun..." The vampire said uneasily

"Then it would be the last you have fun." Yuki heard him say before there was a gust of the wind that blows in the room. Yuki heard the vampires screams of mercy before there was silence. The wind died down and Kaname had picked her up in his arms. Yuki looked around and saw that there was no sign that he was even in there besides Artemis being in the tub still.

"Is he dead?"

Kaname placed her on the bathroom container and wrapped his white jacket around her like a towel. He then proceeded to pick up her bleeding arm. Her blood had gotten on her hand and a few drops were on the floor.

"Kaname?"

Yuki extended her arm towards him, Kaname brought it up his mouth and started to slowly lick up the blood on her hand, his eyes were halfway closed, showing that he was relaxed, which Yuki was not.

"Kaname did you kill him?"

Kaname engulfed her middle finger in his mouth and made a sound that sounded like

"Of course.."

Yuki pulled his jacket closer to her breasts to cover them better.

"Did you get what you needed?"

Kaname pulled her closer to him when they a few ins. apart, Kaname moved her finger out of this mouth and looked her in the eye. He SO wants to tell that 'No I didn't get what I needed because you are what I need.' But he just settled for

"I got everything but the snacks..."

Yuki looked at him and blushed when see noticed that if they both leaned forward a bit they would kiss. And it would be her first so she really was nervous, that and she was butt naked in front of him and he didn't seem to care.

"I-I still need to wash my hair out..."'

Kaname ran his hand through her sopping wet hair.

"You just need to dry off..."

"Really?" Yuki asked surprised

Kaname nodded and quickly licked up the rest of her blood and healed her wound. When he closed the door behind him Kaname fought down his arousal. He then quickly went and got snacks and came back to change into his tan shirt and black pants. When he was comfortable on the bed he waited for Yuki.

Yuki was still on the container Kaname had put her on, trying not to more because every time she did, she noticed how heavily aroused she really was.

'Oh hate when I get like this, he's out there too! And I bet if he really wanted to he could smell my arousal!'

An idea came to her as she quickly went and got in the now cold bath water. Moving Artemis out of the way she went under and almost screamed at how SHOCKINGLY cold it was. When she resurfaced for air she wasn't aroused any longer. She then dried herself and unplugged the tub. She then proceeded to put on her nightgown and matching slippers. When her hair was dry and comb, Yuki then went out of the bathroom to find Kaname laying on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head.

When Yuki stepped out Kaname open one of his eyes and almost sucked in a breath at how beautiful she looked.

"What movie to do want to watch? Yuki asked shyly looking down at her feet when she noticed Kaname starring.

"Whatever you want to watch is fine with me."

Yuki squealed as she went and picked what looked like to Kaname, a chick flick.

'I'm probably going to regret saying that...' Kaname thought

When Yuki ran and jumped on the bed next to him, snuggling up next to him, Yuki hit the play button before Kaname could read the title.

There was a frightened scream coming from the TV and Kaname looked at it immediately. And it shocked him to find that it was a horror movie. When he looked at Yuki with questioning eyes she said

"I could never watch this movie with the Headmaster or Zero. Zero would laugh at the Headmaster and me for being scary cats, so I would try and be brave but I couldn't continue watching it when it got 30 mins. in. SO I figured I'll watch it with you because you fight away the scary things in life..."

Kaname smiled as he wrapped his arm around her to bring her close.

"I'm glad to chase any nightmares away from you..."

Yuki smiled and started watching the movie. And she was right 30 mins. in and she couldn't look back at the TV until Kaname pulled her into his lap saying

"I'm here Yuki..."

But Kaname dreaded tomorrow because tomorrow, Yuki would have to face Zero, and he would be with her.

No matter what.

Author's Note: Yeah! I finished chapter 2! Now I have to go back to start chapter 3 of What Will He Think of Me? Please review! And tell what was your favorite part. Because it helps!

Oh! I have to have the chapter with them wanting each other because then the next one will make sense.


	3. Eva

Sum: "Yuki? Are you scared of vampire's now?" Kaname asked. Yuki looked down at him, tears in her eyes as she said sadly "I'm scared of Zero... a-and Level E's..."

Author's Note: OK! Sooo.. I'm so tired of going back and forth from What will he think of me? and What if? It's getting trying but I'm doing What will he think of me? for you peeps who reviewed. And I'm doing What if? because I want to and people reviewed! So here we go!

Chapter 3: Eva

(=*******************=)

Yuki was waiting outside the Headmaster's office, where Kaname and the Headmaster were talking about Zero.

(=*******************=)

Kaname slammed his hands on the Headmasters desk.

"Zero must be transferred to the Night class."

The Headmaster jumped at his tone of voice. Raising his hands in surrender the Headmaster said calmly

"But on one's ever in the history in Cross Academy's ever transferred to the Night Class."

Kaname was close to completely losing his cool. Taking a deep breath, Kaname said slowly

"I don't see how that is even relevant. Zero is a vampire now, he WILL turn into a Level E whether we like it or not."

The Headmaster nodded as he lowered his hands

"Yes...but what about his duties as a guardian?"

Kaname straightened as he thoughtfully expressed his thoughts

"I see no reason for him not to continue them. But he would be having class at night...so he would have to do his duties from when day class students go to class until they have lunch. And then he would go to sleep or do want ever he wants. But then he would have to help Yuki with the Day Class students, then when they're done he could then join us in class."

Kain looked at him and agreed on his plan but before Kaname left he asked

"What about Yuki? How is she doing? She still has 5 days left before she has to go back to class. But she does have to do her Perfect duties tonight and for the rest of her time off. I understand that she couldn't to them yesterday night because she was still hurting and still scared but...Kaname, you and Yuki have been spending more time with each other lately. Is that because she's not alright?"

Kaname turned to look at him and said sadly

"Yuki physically is well, but mentally she in wounded. She is afraid to be alone for long periods of time. And it doesn't help when the newly turned Level E attacked her yesterday when I went to talk to you."

The Headmaster's eyes widen as he asked

"There was a level E in my Academy?! And it attacked MY daughter!"

Kaname nodded as he said

"You seem surprised."

The Headmaster stood up and placed his hands on his desk.

"Is she OK?"

"She was almost raped, but she wasn't that physically hurt but mentally-"

The Headmaster interrupted him as he said:

"Mentally she isn't fine."

Kaname finished what he was saying

"She was surprisingly fine."

"What?!"

Kaname shrugged and walked out of the office and faced Yuki. Yuki had a sad look on her face as Kaname got on his knees in front of her.

"Yuki?" Kaname pleaded

Yuki looked at him and asked

"Is he going to the Night Class now?"

He nodded.

Yuki sighed and said

"I get why he has to be moved to the Night Class, but he might need some adjusting."

Kaname smiled and said

"That is why he is going to get used to the time schedule before he starts classes."

Yuki's eyes brighten as she exclaimed

"Really?"

Kaname nodded once more.

"Oh good..." she breathed

"You have a kind heart Yuki."

Yuki smiled as she asked, "Will he still be a guardian?"

"Of course."

Yuki stood up and brought Kaname up with her.

"Do you still have the week off?"

Kaname shook his head "I have today off, but not tomorrow. The Night Class is getting brave at night."

"Then come on! Well have to make the best of it then!" she yelled as she leaned him off to the door that led to the outside world.

"We still need to finish the movie anyway."

Kaname stopped before they reached the door. When Yuki turned to face him he saw hurt and curiosity in her eyes.

"I can get us there faster..." Kaname suggested

Yuki looked at him before realizing that he was afraid to have a run in with the girls that awaited them on the other side of the door.

"You're scared of them." Yuki joked

"I'm scared of what will happen to you if they see us together again," Kaname admitted.

"And you think if you used your vampire super speed they won't see us."

Kaname nodded.

Yuki thought about it and decided that if it was any other time, and it wasn't Kaname asking, then she would've said no. But she really wanted to be in his arms again so she said

"OK! So do we go through the door or do we ooh!"

Yuki yelled when Kaname suddenly picked her up and ran out the door. The next thing she knew was that they both were in her room and Kaname was putting her down on the bed.

"Well that was fast..."

Kaname chuckled

"Told you we could get here faster."

Yuki looked at his beautiful crimson eyes and got lost in them as she gushed

"Well, I didn't think that you would be that fast."

Kaname smiled at her before walking over to the movie rack

"Well, we have to watch at least A movie before you have to start your duties."

Yuki got under the covers as Kaname picked out a movie and put it on the DVD player. He then walked over to her and got under the covers. Snuggling up to him Yuki asked

"What movie did you put on?"

He smiled down at her and said " Stargate SG-1"

"And what that?" she asked innocently

"It's where there is a device that allows humans to travel from world to world and galaxy to galaxy. And it's called a Stargate, 4 people travel through and have different adventures."

"So it's science-fiction?"

Kaname nodded

"It's really good, trust me."

"I trust you..." Yuki mumbled and turned to watch the TV.

(=******************=)

It was a few mins. till sunset and Yuki were trying to hold back the super excited, overly happy, Day Class girls. Of course Zero was late, and even if Kaname could help her. He would just be causing more trouble by showing himself. So he stayed hidden in the tree line, where no girls would've thought to look.

Yuki blows her whistle again and waited for the girls to quite down. Once they heard the whistle they all turned their attention on Yuki, who was on the wall.

"Where were you Yuki?!" they all asked

"I was recovering from the last time you all ran me over!" she yelled, "But now that I have your attention would you all help me out and line up so we don't have a problem?"

The girls did what she asked and started talking among their selfs.

Yuki climbed down and waited for the Night Class to come out. Leaning against the wall Yuki watched as the Night Class started to walk out. And surprisingly the girls stayed in line.

"Hi, everyone! We could hear you all the way in the dorm!" Aido yelled and the girls went crazy but stayed where they were.

"Hey, looks like the girls are behaving today," Rima said.

"Their just afraid that Zero will come and beat them again." Ruka snorted.

"Did you all have a good day?!" Aido yelled and the girls all screamed

"YES!"

And then finally the Night Class was in the school.

"See? Behaving gets you far." Yuki said as she started to walk towards the tree area where Kaname was hiding.

"But we didn't see Kaname!" the girls yelled

"Oh! He just has a meeting with the Headmaster, he'll be in class tomorrow." Yuki said to them.

Before disappearing in the forest. When she found Kaname he was looking at the sunset in a little clearing.

"It's beautiful..." Yuki gasped

Kaname didn't turn to look at her when he corrected her

"Your what's more beautiful than the sunset Yuki."

Yuki blushed and looked down at her feet, embarrassed for him to say she was that pretty. Kaname looked at her and his breath caught. Her hair was glowing a kind orange and the red light from the sunset made her skin glow silver.

'She really is beautiful...' he thought

"Should we go back to your new room?" Kaname asked

Yuki gave him a suggestive smile

"Oh! I can think of a few things we can do."

Kaname raised his dark eyebrows.

(=********************=)

Kaname looked down at his ice cream Sunday.

"This isn't what I had in mind..." Kaname confessed as he watched Yuki dive into her Sunday.

Yuki looked up at him and asked

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

Kaname smiled and said

"I just wasn't expecting that you would want to eat a Sunday this late at night."

Yuki smiled and said, "Well I do like ice cream!"

"That you do."

(=***********************=)

Kaname carried Yuki up to her room and opened and closed her door. When he turned around he saw Ruka, Aido, and Akatsuki all standing at the balcony, Aido and Ruka had their arms crossed over they chest while Akatsuki was leaning against the wall with a look at said

"I don't care what you do, I'm just here to help you out."

Kaname in=gnored Aido and Ruka as he said to Akatsuki

"Can you pull the covers back Akatsuki?"

Akatsuki nodded and pulled back the covers so Kaname could put Yuki down on them. Once he had laid her down he started removing her socks and shoes. It was then he sensed Ruka's anger and jealousy.

When he was down he pulled the covers over Yuki and kissed her forehead lovingly, only to make Ruka angrier.

"Goodnight Yuki," he whispered as he stood up and put her socks and shoes by the door. He then locked it and pulled the curtains over the bed. When he was done Kaname gave the vampires his full attention.

"Let's go outside..." Kaname said as he jumped down from her balcony, so their conversation wouldn't wake Yuki up.

When they were all down on the ground Ruka huffed and crossed her arms again and put her nose in the air.

"Why do you spend so much time wth that human?!"

Akatsuki stood behind Kaname showing where he stood in the argument.

"She has been through a lot," Kaname replied

"OH, is that it," Aido said as he sighed in relief, he bent down, his hands on his knees.

"No."

Aido jerked up and yelled "Then what! This is giving me a headache!"

Akatsuki shook his head and whispered

"I don't see why we should butt in. If you love that girl Lord Kaname go ahead and get the girl, at least you can."

Before he went walked away. Leaving Ruka and Aido alone with Kaname. Kaname look at them and said

"This is none of your business."

He then turned and jumped up to Yuki's balcony, he was planning to stay with her as long as she wanted him near her. When Kaname open the balcony doors she saw Yuki sitting up tears in her eyes.

"Yuki? Is everything alright?"

Yuki shook her head and cried

"I had a dream that you, you died. And when I woke up I heard you arguing with Ruka and Aido."

Kaname walked up to her and picked her up in his strong arms.

"Don't worry your pretty head Yuki...I'm here with you."

He started rocking her back and forth, as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Can you stay?"

"Of course..."

(=******************=)

Once again Yuki had the girls lined up and they were waiting for the Night Class to come out and this time Zero was there but every time she went to talk to him he would move away from her. So Yuki gave u ever again haveing a relationship with him so she just stood there leaning against the wall, wish that Kaname was with her.

The door opened and the girls started screaming but once again stayed in line.

"Hi! Did you dream about me?!"

"YES!"

Aido looked at Yuki and yelled "I'll now infiltrate Yuki Cross's dreams!" as he made his hand look like a gun and said charming like

"BANG!"

Yuki bent her head down in disgust as her sweet dropped and her eyes went pale. Her mouth gaped opened and her face turned green. When she finally spoke breaking the silence she whimpered

"I'm going to have nightmares now."

"What nightmares?!" Aido yelled

"They won't be nightmares! They'll be dreams!"

Yuki snapped out of her disgust and walked over to Kaname who was glaring at Hanabusa. Taking his hand and then Takuma's she led them behind the line of girls. She then grabbed Rima's and Senri's hands and led them next to Takuma. Then she went back and got Ruka and Akatsuki and led them next Rima. She then went up to Aido and took his books from him, she went and stood next to Kaname and yelled

"Ladies fell free to chase Aido all you want!"

The girls screamed and ran at Aido like it was the end of the world. Aido screamed and started running

"I'll get you for this Yuki!"

Yuki dropped Aido's books and looked at Kaname who was looking at her funny.

"What? He had it coming for giving me nightmares tonight."

Kaname smiled as he started walking to class with Yuki. She was walking with them to make sure that the girls wouldn't come back and get Kan- the Night Class!

When they got there Yuki noticed that Zero had followed them there too and that he kept looking at her with disappointment.

' Why should I care what he thinks? He won't even talk to me.'

When the Night Class was safely inside Yuki couldn't help but feel scared that she was alone with Zero. But when she turned around she watched as Zero walked away.

"Zero!" she called.

But he just kept walking like he never heard her. Sighing Yuki started walking into the forest that was the farthest from Zero. It was then she heard a horse neigh. Looking around Yuki saw movement up ahead. She walked towards its and duck under a tree branch to find a beautiful black horse. But the horse was WAY bigger than normal horses. And when it looked at her it had red eyes.

Author' Note: YEAH! 2 chapters in one day for different stories. New record! Please review!


	4. Vampire what now?

Sum: "Yuki? Are you scared of vampire's now?" Kaname asked. Yuki looked down at him, tears in her eyes as she said sadly "I'm scared of Zero... a-and Level E's..."

Author's Note: Hi, guys! I want to say thank you for reviewing to me. And for being patient with me because I'm kinda late in updating.

Vampire Knight Starts Now!

Chapter 4: Vampire what now...?

Yuki looked at the beautiful beast in front of her. The horse turned to face her and only then did she noticed that the horse had to be WAY taller than the biggest stallion. The black horses red eyes slowly turned into a sweet light brown color. And with intelligent eye's the mare neighed at her. Rising its head in greeting.

"Well, you're a cutey aren't you?" Yuki cooed

As she walked over to the mare, and the mare took a step towards her and neighed happily. Yuki gently out stretched her hand with her palm upward to show that she meant no harm. The horse smelled her the palm of her hand before raising its head to look her in the eyes. Yuki saw the intelligence in the mare's eyes and was surprised when the mare bit the shoulder of her uniform and pulled her closer to her.

Yuki giggled and stroked the mares thick neck.

"I wonder how tall you are..." Yuki mumbled

Yuki bent down and started measuring the mare in hands and when it hit 16 hands she looked up and saw that she still had ways to go. When she could go as far as she could, even on her tippy toes Yuki gave up and looked at the giant horse in front of her.

"As far as I can reach you are 23 hands high, and taller. So you're at least..."

Yuki looked at where she left off and imagined her hands still going up and getting to the mare's shoulders.

"You're at least 29 hands high. And that's not counting when you raise your head all the way up. The tallest horse can get up to 18 hands high, so you beat the record by far."

Yuki looked at the mare and asked "But why can your eye's turn red? Are you a vampire horse or something?" she asked teasingly but jumped when she heard Zero's voice behind her.

"Yuki move away from that beast."

Yuki turned and saw that Zero had drawn the Bloody Rose and Yuki stepped in front of the horse. Feeling like she needed to run away, but Yuki knew that the gun worked only on vampires, it wouldn't kill her but she just felt the need to run. When all the sudden Yuki realized that the feeling of fear she felt was the horses.

"Zero you're scaring her!" Yuki accused and turned around to try and calm her.

"It's OK sweet heart. He's not going to shoot you with out first going through me." Yuki reassured the horse

When a memory came to her.

Flashback:

A little girl ran through the woods and came across a beautiful horse. The horse was 13 hands high and she had intelligent eyes.

"Hello." the little girl said.

Th horse looked at her and took a pain filled step towards her, Neighing a pain filled 'Hello'.

"Oh you poor thing!" the girl exclaimed

Running over to the injured horse she hugged its face saying

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you. And I'll even give you a name...how about Eva. Eva's a pretty name for a pretty horsey like you."

End of flashback:

"You are not going to hurt EVA!" Yuki yelled at Zero. Before hugging the horse's neck.

Zero didn't lower his gun however and sighed

"Great you named it already..."

Yuki took a deep breath and yelled

"KANAME!"

In an instant, Kaname was beside her and looking quite worried.

"What? What is it Yuki? Are you hurt?"

Yuki pointed at Zero and yelled

"HE WANTS TO KILL EVA!"

Kaname looked at Zero and then at Yuki before all three saw the tension leave his stiff body.

"You aren't hurt." he breathed in relief.

Yuki looked at him and blinked.

"Did I scare you Kaname-sama?" she asked innocently.

Kaname looked at her before saying

"I thought you were under attack yes."

Kaname then looked at Zero and said

"Lower the gun Kiryu,"

Zero glared at him and asked

"And why should I listen to YOU?!"

Kaname stepped up to Eva and said

"Eva has chosen Yuki to be her master, which means if you pull the trigger Eva WILL attack you and she will show no mercy."

Zero shrugged and said

"Well since Yuki is so small, and I decide to shoot then she won't get hit. The devil horse will, so goodbye horsey!"

BANG, BANG, BANG!

When the smoke from his gun cleared Zero cursed when he saw 'Eva', Yuki and Kaname gone.

(=**********************=)

Yuki looked around and saw that she was up really high. She felt arms around her waist before she was gently lifted off Eva's back. Yuki looked down and saw that it was Kaname who was helping her down. She turned and placed her hands on his shoulders and Kaname completely lifted her off.

When her feet touched the ground Yuki removed her hands from his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his waist in stead. She then buried her head in Kaname's chest and whispered while Kaname's strong arms wrapped around her own waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Why did he try to kill her? She didn't do anything but say hi..."

Kaname hugged her tighter and said sadly

"There is an old rumor that if a vampire turned human drinks the blood of a Vampire Horse like Eva, then they won't turn into a Level E. But this is untested because a Vampire Horse is rarer than a pureblood. They can live for all entity and they only obey their master."

"So who's Eva's yourself?" Yuki asked looking at the beautiful horse, she sensed that now that she was away from the danger she was calmer.

"Vampire Horses pick their masters, and she chose you."

Yuki looked up at him

"Really?"

Kaname nodded and said

"If you were not her master, then she would've killed you when you meet. A vampire Horse chooses their master based on their personality."

"You mean we both have close to the same personality?"

He nodded and Yuki released him and in turn hugged Eva.

"We're going to have so much fun together!"

"A Vampire Horse can sense your feelings and read your thoughts. They have many powers and are presumed to be very powerful when they combine their powers with purebloods."

"They can do that?" Yuki asked with wonder.

"They can do almost anything their master's wish."

"Can they have more than one master?" Yuki asked when she started stroking Eva's long main.

Kaname thought about it, for a long while and answered

"I honestly don't know."

Yuki looked Eva in the eye's and asked

"Can you have more than one master?"

Eva nodded her head up and down and neighed very loudly.

"SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuki hissed.

As she moved her hand over Eva's muzzle. And looked around panicked.

"We wouldn't want Zero to find you!"

Yuki removed her hand when Eva didn't neigh again and turned to Kaname who was standing with his back towards them. His nose in the air,

"Do you smell blood Kaname-sama?"

He shook his head and said

"Someone is here with us."

Yuki pulled Artemis out and flung it out into the darkness.

"Who's there? If you do not show yourselves imminently we WILL be forced to use violence!"

They were 2 squeals of fear before 2-day time students came out and in the open, cameras in their hands and guilty looks on their faces.

"You two are supposed to be in your dorms!"

"We know," the blond said, "we just wanted to take pictures of the night class."

"Yeah!" the cute red head said next to her "We weren't doing anything wrong!"

Yuki took a deep breath but stopped when Kaname said

"Actually, it's not right to take pictures without the subjects permission. If you really wanted pictures I'm sure Aido would pose for you."

Kaname said this so kindly that the girls blushed and looked down.

"But we don't really want pictures of Aido-sama..." the red head mumbled turning bright red.

Yuki looked at Kaname and saw that he was closed off with his calm exciter, as he narrowed his eyes and said

"Then you may ask the other Night Class students to pose for you."

The blond looked at him and said teasingly

"That's not what she meant."

Yuki put the Artemis away and tried not to laugh when his calm exciter fell and he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

But sadly, with all her attempts to not laugh, she failed when she looked at him for longer than 30 secs. A snort escaped her and she covered her mouth with her hands and took a deep breath to try and not laugh but sadly her face was turning red with effort.

The blond, red head and Kaname all looked at her. The girls knew why she was trying not to laugh and snickered when Kaname's confused face turned even more confused.

"And whats so funny?" he asked.

'How does he not get it that she wants a picture of HIM?! How embarrassing!' she thought

And all heads turned towards Eva as she started laughing herself. Her head went up and down so fast that you KNEW, she was laughing at him.

Kaname then looked at Yuki and accused

"You think this is funny don't you?"

Yuki couldn't hold it in any longer and started bawling. Soon her laughter got so bad that she was soon on the ground laughing without any sound. Holding her stomach Yuki watched as Eva started rolling on the ground with her.

"Sh-She w-wants to take a picture o-of YOU! Dummy!"

Yuki managed to get out before falling on Eva's back since now Eva was laying down to tried from laughing to get back up.

Kaname's eyes widen as he looked back at the red head who was blushing a brighter red.

"Would you pose for the camera Kaname?" she asked.

Kaname looked back at the laughing duo and then at the blond who was looking away from the group. He then looked back at the red head and said sadly, NOT!

"I'm sorry but it's against school rules for you to be out here and taking pictures of the Night Class. Please go back to your dorms for your own safety."

The girls sighed sadly and went on their way back to their dorm rooms.

Unknown to Kaname, Yuki, Eva, and the girls. The whole Night Class had been watching and was having a hard time not laughing themselves. With Zero, Toga and the Headmaster as well.

Kaname looked back at the still laughing duo and watched dumbly as he tried to think of what was so funny. When an evil idea came to him he smiled evilly.

He got on his knees next to Yuki and started ticking her in all of her ticklish spots. Yuki's laughter got louder as she screamed happily and tried to get away. Eva stopped laughing and started watching them, before getting up and moving away from the twisting and turning Yuki. Once she was out of hitting range she laid back down and started laughing at Yuki.

"Ka-Kaname s-stop!HAHA, S-S-S EEEEEKKKK" Yuki yelled half laughed when Kaname got her most ticklish spot.

Zero was being restrained by Toga and Kaien as they all watched the beautiful scene in front of them. Well...it wasn't beautiful for Zero anyway...

Kaname stopped tickling her and asked

"So what was so funny again?" he looked at her with teasing eyes.

"Y-You...*Giggle* (Deep breath) *Giggle* Were c-clueless w-when sh-she wanted *hehe* t-to to take a-a picture of you!"

Kaname started tickling her again and Yuki squealed once more as she tried to fruitlessly escape from the pureblood vampire.

"I don't find it funny." He said with the biggest smile on his face.

Eva started rolling in laughter again when Yuki screamed for her to help her escape. To all watching and to all who heard her laughter they could all tell she was saying

"NO WAY! This is the most fun I've had in decades!"

"HAHAHAHAH EEEEEEECCCCCKCKKKK!" Yuki laughed and squealed until Kaname stopped ticking her.

...

...

...

...

Again...

"Pl-Please stop!" Yuki begged before Kaname started tickling her again.

Kaname smiled as he heard her but he just looked at Eva. Who was still laughing? Yuki while she still had the time took deep breaths her once again tried to fruitlessly escape for him.

'How does it get to almost kissing, to tickle attacks?' Yuki thought.

Once she thought that Eva resumed her laughing, Kaname looked at the squirming girl in his arms and then at the horse.

...

Who was at the end of the clearing.

...

Still laughing.

...

And still out of hitting range.

...

'Um, why is she laughing again?' he wondered.

Ruka was steaming and was being with held by Aido and Akatsuki. While the Headmaster and Toga were having a lot more trouble holding Zero back...

Who had red eyes?

When did THAT happen?!

Eva stopped laughing sensing the danger and reared up in panic. Warning Yuki and Kaname of the danger, she started to dig into the ground. Yuki was very confused and yelped in surprise when Kaname picked her up harshly and placed her on Eva's back.

"Kaname what going on?!" Yuki asked panic rising in her own heart as he looked in Kiryu's direction.

The Night Class looked at the Level E Zero and ran forward to form a protective half circle around the three in the clearing. Toga and Kaien released him before one of them got bitten and stepped back. Toga stepped in front of Kaien since he didn't have a weapon to defend himself with.

"He wants Yuki's blood!" Kaien yelled with realization.

Kaname leaped up behind Yuki and wrapped his right arm around her waist to keep her in place, as his other hand went and grabbed Eva's main, to hold her steady as he sensed that she wanted to bolt for it to get Yuki out of there.

"Easy..." he warned her as Aido took a step towards her.

"You might...well..."

Kaname nodded but didn't say anything.

"We shall see if he attacks or not."

Aido nodded and turned back towards the woods.

Yuki was very confused until she saw Zero's red eyes and sharp white fangs. She gasped and turned so that she was facing Kaname and wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed onto his shirt. Closing her eye's she tried to block out Zero's snarling by burying her head in Kaname's chest.

Whimpering in complete and utter terror.

Kaname held on to her tightly as Eva neighed angerly at Zero. Toga lunged at Zero with his gun to try and immobilize him. Zero turned and threw him across the forest floor and watched as he fell unconscious. Kaien grabbed Toga's fallen Knife and held it towards Zero.

"I will not allow you to kill my Daughter Zero."

Zero lunged at him and Kaien leaped to the side, knifing Zero in the stomach before he too was thrown into a tree. Unable to move, the Headmaster laid there like a broken doll as he watched Zero go after the Vampires.

Zero was tackled by the Night Class and as they tried to tame him without hurting him, they were all thrown off of him. Yuki looked up and watch in horror as they were thrown everywhere. Kaname turned her around so that she was no longer holding on to him.

"Kaname?" she asked fearfully.

"Don't worry Yuki." he said "I won't let anything happen to you. But I need you to get behind me."

Yuki nodded and Kaname scooted up so that he was in a riding position while he helped Yuki get behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as Kaname used both hands to grab onto Eva's main. Yuki then laid her head against his back as she saw Aido fly by them.

Zero had thrown every one away from him and his prize. The only thing that stood in his way was the horse and the last standing vampire. Zero started running at them while everyone, including Toga, watched in horror as he ran at Kaname and Yuki.

Kaname leaned forward and whispered in Eva's ear

"If what we are going to do fails...take Yuki far away from here."

Eva nodded as she took a step towards their attacker. Kaname nudged her into a gallop, and she took off. Yuki held on tighter and closed her eye's. Eva got close to Zero and before it was too late she jumped over him. She landed on the other side of the clearing and slide to a halt, almost hitting a tree. Zero on the other hand... DID hit a tree when he tried to get Yuki. But thankfully he didn't get back up, as fast as they would've thought...

Eva reared up and neighed in anger. As Zero got back up slowly, his eyes flash from red to lavender, then back to red.

"Almost..." Kaname whispered

He turned Eva so that she faced him and they waited as Zero started charging them again. He roared as he ran faster than last time. Kaname nudged Eva again and once again she took off. Yuki held on tighter to Kaname and squeezed her eye's tighter together. Kaname thought at Eva,

"NOW!"

And Eva stopped and turned her back legs to the side so that their velocity made them fly to the side and turned them around so that they did a half circle around Zero. Zero once again hit a tree face first and Eva slid to a complete stop on the other side of the clearing again, already facing Zero.

Zero got up slowly and turned towards them once more. His eyes was a blinding red, as he started charging them again. Kaname looked at him and realized that if they kept doing what they were doing, Kiryu would catch on. Eva neighed at him as Zero got closer,

"Lend me your strength," Kaname said to her.

And Eva stood still, awaiting orders. Kanama kicked her into a fast gallop and Yuki and Kaname felt her speed as she lurched forward. Zero was being smarter this time as he jumped up to get to Yuki. Kaname pulled Eva's main up painfully and she reared up and started kicking the air. Zero couldn't dodge any of her hooves as he got hit in the chest and was thrown across the clearing. Kaname wasn't going to wait this time, however, for Zero to get back up and attack them. Kaname turned Eva around so that she wasn't prepared to run AT Zero, they were going to lead him where they can get a few hits in.

"Aido. When everyone can move again, come find us."

Aido tried to sit up, but he groaned in pain so he in stead nodded.

"Good," Kaname said as he looked behind them at Zero who was now standing up.

Yuki looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Are we going to make it? Kaname."

Kaname looked down at her said smiled assuredly. Yuki sighed in relief, but her arms tighten around his waist as she whispered

"Do what ever you need to do Kaname. Just make it stop."

Kaname faced forward again as Zero started running at them again. Kaname kicked Eva into a gallop again, Eva lurched forward again. And they disappeared into the forest.

Zero ran after them following Yuki's scent of vanilla and sunshine.

"No!" Aido choked as he tried to sit up.

Takuma tried to as well, all the Night Class tried until Toga got up and bent over Rima.

"He hit you with a poison that paralyzes vampires. You won't be able to move for quite some time." he in formed them.

"Well don't just stand there Hunter!" Aido yelled.

"He's trying to get Lord Kaname and Yuki!"

Toga looked at him and pointed at his left leg.

"I don't think I can catch a vampire horse with a bent up leg."

Aido and everyone stopped trying to move and sighed in defeat.

They weren't going to get to Kaname in time.

(=********************=)

Kaname held on to Eva's main with all his might,

'I won't let him get to Yuki.'

Eva stopped when they reached the water fountain and turned towards the woods they just came from. She opened her mouth and two tiny fangs grow in BIG ones. They left her muzzle and went 24 in down. Her brown eyes turn a bright red and she placed her hooves in a more stable position. Kaname closed his eyes and just breathed, he blocked out everything but Eva's heavy breathing. He forced his powers to join with her's and that was when he felt their powers merge. He opened his eye's and saw Zero just coming out of the woods.

He made the wind circle around them and then once Zero leaped at them he threw him back into a thick tree. Zero slide down the tree and fell unconscious, finally.

Eva and Kaname let go of each other's powers and Eva turned back to normal, with her fangs a few inches out of her muzzle. When Kaname was going to ask why Eva walked over to Zero's fallen body and turned him on his face on the ground.

"What are you..." he mumbled

As Eva bit into Zero's uniform and picked him up and off the ground. She rising her head all the way up and showed Zero off as if he was her dead 'prize' for protecting Yuki. Yuki looked up at Eva and giggled at the way she was holding Zero. Eva then started trotting back to the others proudly as if she just defeated her greatest enemy, which to her, maybe she did.

(=****************=)

Author's note: YEAH! I finally got this chapter written down. This took me Fucking forever. Which is why you guys waited as patiently.

Right?

Please review and tell what you think of my girl Eva!


	5. What a ride

Sum: "Yuki? Are you scared of vampire's now?" Kaname asked. Yuki looked down at him, tears in her eyes as she said sadly "I'm scared of Zero... a-and Level E's..."

Author's Note: I know it's been awhile but I've been working on What Will He Think of Me? And did TWO chapters so I'm going to try and do 2 chapters here, so bear with me.

Chapter 5: What a ride...

When Eva made it back to the others they, the vampires, were laughing when they saw Zero dangling from Eva's mouth. But the Headmaster and Toga weren't laughing at the horse, they were looking at Zero with worry. Ever since Zero had bitten Yuki, he had been having this problem. And both men were wondering if they needed to lock Zero up for awhile until he settled down.

Kaname, on the other hand, didn't really care what Eva did with her "Prey" and forced his energy on the still terrorized girl behind him. Ever since they had "Captured" Eva's "Prey", she had been a little happier, but still. She was hanging on to him this very moment, with her head in between his shoulder blades, her arms wrapped tightly around his middle.

'Poor Yuki,' he thought ' Having been attack by 2 Level E's before Zero attacked her on the same day. And in the same week Zero attacked her again. I just wish I can take away her pain...'

Eva started to nod her head in agreement with Kaname's musings. In turn, making Zero go up and down very fast. If Kaname didn't stop her soon, then when Zero wakes up, he'll have brain damage. Toga and Kaien panicked and yelled

"Ack! No Eva bad vampire horsey!"

Kaname shook his head in disappointment, as the Headmaster and Toga tried to stop Eva from giving Zero-Kun brain damage. Yuki looked up from his back and saw the corner of Zero's shoe go up aand down, then up aand down again. She climbed from the back of Kaname's back to his lap, and in between his arms. She then leaned back so that her back was up against his chest, and Kaname's hands that were holding on to Eva's main, and made him stop Eva.

Kaname's smile dropped into a frown as Yuki made Eva also drop Zero kindly on the ground in front of the Headmaster and Toga.

His fun was now ruined.

Or I should say his revenge plan.

Aido and the Night Class had watched his evil smile drop into a frown, and they WANTED SO BADLY to laugh at him but didn't because they wanted their lives still in their hands.

"Good Horsey Eva..." Yuki praised the mare, completely unaware of Kaname's frown.

Or that she ruined his fun.

A thought suddenly came to Kaname and he thought

'If she can ruin MY and EVA'S fun, then we'll just have to play with YUKI.'

Eva neighed like she was evilly laughing. And everyone turned to look at Kaname, who instead of having a frown, he had a smirk on his face. Yuki gave him a suspicious look and poked him in the shoulder.

"You better not have wanted Zero-Chun to have brain damage!" she accused

Kaname gave her an innocent looked and said sweetly

"But Yuki, what if I did and you ruined my and Eva's fun?"

Yuki gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Eva nodded and neighed in agreement with Kaname.

"My sweet, kind, loving Kaname and Eva has turned curl!" Yuki exclaimed in fake horror.

Eva reared up and started kicking the air, neighing like she WAS evil. Yuki squealed and hung on to Kaname who had his hands wrapped tightly in Eva's main, and his knees pressing tightly on Eva's sides. He hadn't moved an inch since Eva reared up, to act evil, much to Toga and Kaiens surprise. As they ran out of the way from Eva's flying hooves. When Eva came back down to the ground Yuki still had her arms wrapped around Kaname's neck, after a few minutes of waiting for Eva to move again, Yuki slowly released him. Shaking Yuki looked at Eva and pleaded

"Please Eva, don't do that again unless it's really necessary."

Eva looked back at her with red eyes and neighed softly.

Aido looked at Yuki and then Eva and thought confused

'Wait. Is Yuki her master? Or is Kaname her master? It has to be Lord Kaname right? Becuase vampire horses only chose, well RARELY chose humans. So does that mean that Yuki Cross is a vampire? Or did Eva chose her for a reason.'

"Lord Kaname, is Yuki Eva's master?" Aido asked

Kaname looked over at Hanabusa and said

"Eva chose Yuki to be her master yes."

Aido looked confused as he said

"Does that mean that Yuki is in charge of supplying Eva with blood?"

Yuki looked at Kaname and asked

"Wait? Vampire Horses need blood?"

Toga rolled his eye's at Yuki's nativeness and answered for him

"Yes, they drink blood. That's why their called VAMPIRE Horses, not just because they live as long as Purebloods or because of their power."

Yuki gave him a glance and then looked at Eva as she spoke to Kaname

"How often do they need blood?"

She felt Kaname shrug behind her and she felt his chest vibrate as he exclaimed

"At least once a month or when they're severely hurt. If they don't have a master they bit random humans or vampires. The vampires ofter them their blood while the humans pet them. Thinking that they are normal horses, the Vampire Horse then licks their neck as if they are kissing the human, but then they bit and the human remembers nothing but being licked. It's just how they live until they have a master that's to their liking."

Yuki kept looking at Eva while Aido added

"It's rare for them to chose humans as well, so you can imagine our surprise." he smiled

Yuki looked Eva in the eye and thought

'Are you thirsty?'

Eva tilted her head to the side and neighed softly.

'I wish I can understand you...'

Eva's eye's turned brown and she looked away from Yuki as if what Yuki had said reminded her of something. Yuki tilted her head to the side but then she felt it. Her heart was breaking at the overwhelming sense of sadness. And then she felt what she could only identify as love, hit her hard in the stomach.

'Oh, Eva... what have you been through...?' Yuki thought sadly.

Zero who was at Eva's hooves moaned, making Yuki screech in alarm and back into Kaname. Kaname wrapped his right arm around her to keep her still, as he backed Eva up and away from Kiryu so that Toga and Kaien can get to him better. Eva moved quickly so that Zero didn't see Yuki right away.

Zero looked up to find the Headmaster and Toga leaning over him.

"How are you feeling Zero?" the Headmaster asked

Zero looked at him and mumbled

"I-I what happened?"

"You tried to eat me!" Yuki whispered terrified

Zero looked over at her and saw that she was with Kaname on that horse Yuki had found. He also saw that Kaname's right arm was around her waist and that she had her arms wrapped tightly around his middle. Anger and Jealousy rammed into him for a sec. before sadness and regret replaced them.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I never meant to hurt you, I just couldn't control myself."

Yuki looked at him and said

" It's OK, I guess."

She buried her head in Kaname's shoulder and whispered

"Please, just... don't do it again. I beg you Zero."

Zero looked over at the Headmaster and said

"I need to get to bed."

Kaien nodded and helped him stand up and he and Toga lead him towards his room.

Eva bolted forward, surprising both Kaname and Yuki but also the Night Class as well.

"What are you doing EVAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yuki was screaming for her life as she clung on to Kaname, who was trying his hardest to not fall off, as he clung on to Eva's main with only his left hand while he held Yuki close with his right arm. His knees ached from pressing into Eva's sides as she flew over a log.

'What are you doing, trying to get BOTH of us killed?!" Kaname thought angerly to Eva.

Eva just kept running, and sooner rather than later they reached Zero, Kaien, and Toga. They heard Yuki screaming and when they got close to them Kaname whispered

"Forgive me Yuki."

And then he threw her into Kaien's out stretched arms. Yuki squealed when she felt her body get lunged into the air and then hitting something hard. She looked up and saw Kaname with his hands in Eva's main, and then they disappeared into the forest. Not even a trace of them in sight.

"Kaname!" Yuki called out into the night, but there was no answer but an angry horse neigh in the distance.

Yuki squirmed out of the Headmaster's arms and went running into the forest where they had disappeared. Kaien, Zero, and Toga followed after her.

"Come back Yuki!" Zero yelled, "It's not safe!"

But Yuki kept running and then she found him...

"KANAME!"

(=**************************=)

Once Kaname had thrown Yuki into the Headmasters awaiting arms he grabbed Eva's main tightly as they disappeared into the dark forest. Thanks to him being a vampire, Kaname was able to see where they were going.

"Eva, why are you going t town?!" he asked her over the wind.

But she didn't listen, as she charged forward. Kaname closed his eyes and the wind stirred up and around them.

"Kaname!" they heard his name called in the distance.

But as Kaname made Eva stopped with his powers, she neighed angerly as she slid to a halt. But before Kaname could get off the crazy ride Eva started bucking and rearing. She had succeeded in getting Kaname off of her as she threw him up in a tree, and then she disappeared.

"What-(groan of pain)- has-aack!" Kaname groaned as the branch that had caught him broke and he fell to the ground.

Holding his rib cage as he curled up in a ball, Kaname tried to take deep breaths, only succeeding in making the pain worse. He felt his blood drip down his side and when he tried to lift his head up he felt searing pain and he moaned again as he laid his head back down. His breathing became shallow as he opened his eye's, seeing blood drip in his eye's it stung when it really hit his eye ball.

By now he could tell his blood covered the ground around him, making a puddle of blood. Faintly he heard fast approaching footsteps, but he could tell he was far too gone, to help himself if it wasn't a friend. He slowly closed his eye's as he felt Eva's power surge through him, making more cuts and bruises, in turn making him bleed even more.

"KANAME!"

He heard Yuki yelled out in fear. He sensed the blood driving through her vines and he panicked.

'No, Yuki stay away...from me...' he thought as he felt someone drop down in front of him.

"Kaname...?" he bearly heard Yuki speaking to him.

"Headmaster what are we going to do?" he was able to make out some of her words to piece things together.

But he wasn't able to hear anymore, as Eva's power was slowly taking control of his body. His eye's shot open and Kaname only saw...

What was this?

He saw red before... but green?

Is it that human holiday they call Christmas?

(=********************=)

Yuki looked down at Kaname afraid to touch him and causing him more pain. The Headmaster was checking Kaname's body for wounds as he said

"This isn't good. It looks like someone's power has infiltrated Kaname's body, and is making wounds appear out of nowhere-"

Yuki interrupted him as she called out to Zero and Toga

"He opened his eye's!" she yelled excitedly but then she went from excited and relief to fear "But he has GREEN eyes! Kaname? Kaname can you hear me? Kaname?"

Toga pulled he away from Kaname as Kaname rose as if he wasn't bleeding out. He had a smirk on his face as he looked at the 4 of them.

"Kaname?" Yuki asked cautiously

But Kaname just stood up and said, his voice WAY deeper them normal

"You will not help master Kaname..."

Zero pointed the Bloody Rose at Kaname as Kaname turned towards them, his eyes glowing green and red. They watched as he took a step towards them, his fangs enlarging. But then he stopped and they watch as he bent over, holding his head. He groaned and fell to the ground,

"G-G ACK!" they heard him mumbled as if he was fighting something.

"Kaname?" Yuki asked again

Kaname looked up at them with just green eyes.

"RUN!" he yelled at them "BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

He screamed as he fell to his knees after trying to get back up. Yuki felt hate run through her and then sadness and pain. Her eyes widen as she realized that it was Eva attacking him.

"It Eva whos doing this to him!" she yelled to everyone.

Zero looked at her and asked while Kaname got up and turned to back away from them, still holding his head with hands.

"But I thought Eva was your guy's friend!"

Toga shock his head and said

"There must be a Vampire Stallion in the area who called for Eva. And Eva wouldn't be able to deny him, and so she was ordered to attack Kaname since he tried to stop her!"

"But how do we stop her from controlling Kaname?!" Kaien asked

Kaname lunged at them and Toga pulled out his gun, blocking his attack, and pushing him back into the middle of the clearing.

Yuki's heart twisted as she watched Kaname struggle to control himself.

(Like a super fast song just played on my Pandora Radio and my fingers tried to keep up with it for a few secs. Funny right?)

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kaname yelled at them again.

And it made Yuki want to cry.

"Let's move!" Zero cried as he ducked Kaname's attack.

Toga grabbed Yuki arm and started pulling her away with them.

"No! I can't leave him!" Yuki cried as he pulled her away.

When he was sure she wouldn't go back for Kaname Toga released her. Yuki made a play of following them and when she was far enough behind, she turned and ran back to the one that needed her.

The one SHE needed.

She ran back into the clearing and saw Kaname on his knees again with his head in his hands. He was moaning and groaning in pain as he tried to fight Eva. His fangs were down to his chin as he growled.

Yuki thought to Eva

'Please! Stop! I know you can't help it but I love him!'

Before she ran to him, Kaname looked up at her with bright green eyes.

"Stay away from me Yuki..." he groaned in pain

But Yuki dropped down so they were face to face. Kaname closed his mouth tightly so he didn't bit her. Making more of his blood escape him and go down his lips. Yuki didn't hesitate as she pulled his face to hers and she kissed him hotly.

Closing her eye's she felt Kaname tense up in shock as she felt his fangs under her lips. And she tasted his blood, as she wrapped her arms around his neck to make him stay there. She felt Kaname react to her kiss by kissing her back. Yuki felt his blood soak into her socks and surround her knees.

Yuki gently pulled away so they were a few cms. apart.

"I love you Kaname. And I need you, fight her please," she whispered breathlessly, as she looked him in his green eyes.

Kaname closed his eye's tightly and reopened them a minute later. His eyes were their normal crimson color and he fell forward exhausted. Yuki pulled his head in her lap and laid her cheek on top of his head, and that's when she heard the greatest words she could only image come from Kaname's lips

"I love you too Yuki..." Kaname breathed as he fell unconscious in her lap.

Yuki smiled in relief as she held him close.

"Yuki!" she heard her name called in the distance, and then she heard the brushes near her rustle and then the men she ditched came out.

"Yuki..." the Headmaster sighed in relief as they all saw Kaname's unconscious form in her lap.

"He's going to be all right." she told them.

Zero came and knelt beside her and looked her in the eye,

"You smell of Kaname's blood."

Yuki smiled and buried her nose in Kaname's hair.

"That doesn't really matter. What does matter is that we get Kaname back to his room, so I can take care of him. But we also need to get Eva back from the Vampire Stallion, I don't think that the Stallion is a really nice guy if he made Eva attack Kaname the way she did." she said it in a way that showed that she wasn't really ALL there with them.

Zero looked down at Kaname's form and realized that Kaname had helped Yuki not see him as a threat because she wasn't afraid of him. He could tell by her scent that she was calm around him again.

And he guessed he had Kaname to thank for that.

Author's Note: OK. It took awhile but I'm done! Please tell me what you guys thought about how Yuki told Kaname that she loved him. I was having trouble thinking of how she might do it, but then I just started typing and here it is! Please review!

Stories: Back to the past. VK/Inu cross over. Kaname/Yuki Kag/Inu

What Will He Think of Me? VK Kaname/Yuki

Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki


	6. Awakening

Sum: "Yuki? Are you scared of vampire's now?" Kaname asked. Yuki looked down at him, tears in her eyes as she said sadly "I'm scared of Zero... a-and Level E's..."

Author's Note: I loved your review, Nat001. And that your read my chapter like almost right away. So thanks a lot and keep reading!

Chapter 6: Awakening

Once Yuki and the boys got Kaname in his room, Yuki had told them to watch him until she got back with Aido and Akatsuki. When she had found the two she asked if they can help her out with Kaname.

And they, of course, had willingly helped her, they washed him and changed him into his tan shirt, and black pants. So she may be able to clean his wounds. And then they left with Zero, Toga, and the Headmaster to in form the Night Class that Kaname would be busy and to not disturb him.

Yuki was with Kaname all the time, she kept cleaning his wounds and making sure he was alright. One day though, while she was cleaning this gash that went from his abs across to his chest, she watched as the skin closed up and healed by its self. She then felt regret and happiness run through her, and Yuki just knew that Eva had healed all his major wounds.

'Oh Eva... where are you?' Yuki silently asked the mare.

She wasn't expecting to get a response, but soon she saw through Eva's eyes. She was on a beach, with other vampire horses. They were playing in the ocean as they waited for the stallion, that had called them there. Eva turned her head to the side so Yuki may see the town that was close by.

'Why are you there?' Yuki asked her.

But then she heard a shrilling neigh and saw a BIG and BEAUTIFUL stallion came charging up to Eva. He was a Palomino with a long white mane and tail. He had a pure white star on his fore head, and you can see the powerful muscles in his neck as he lowered his head to look Eva in the eye. He was clearly the Vampire Stallion who called them there.

'Run Eva!' Yuki thought to the mare.

But Eva looked him straight in the eye, challenging him.

And then Yuki saw Kaname again, with her hand hovering above one of his wounds.

'Oh Eva...' Yuki thought sadly 'I just hope he doesn't hurt you any more than he already has.'

And with that Yuki finished cleaning and banged him up. She then grabbed a knife that had her blood on it. She had been feeding Kaname her blood secretly when Akatsuki came to guard the door. Akatsuki approved of her plan.

He had found out when he caught Yuki feeding Kaname once, and she had told him that if she didn't feed him, then when he woke up he'll be hungry. But not only that but when she did Kaname healed more. She had shown him the logic and proof that it worked and so he told her to only feed Kaname when he was outside the door. That way no one but him will know, and they won't get caught.

Yuki only fed Kaname for 15 mins. that was how long Akatsuki was able to stay on duty. He would peek his head in the room as if he was making sure they were OK, but in turn letting her know that she can feed him. But tonight it was Spring Break, the Day Class students had left and so had the Night Class students. And so she was free to feed him when ever she liked. Becuase Zero was all the way across campus with the Headmaster and Toga. So she really had nothing to worry about.

It was all deserted.

(=************************=)

Even though Kaname was asleep he was very well aware of what was happening around him, and his brain hurt like shit. And he was stuck not moving anywhere, but it felt really good when Yuki cleaned his wounds. The bad part was when she fed him. He would suck on her wrist until she gently pulled it away, and here's the bad part...

HIS BODY WAS LISTENING TO HIM!

His body would make this-this SOUND that clearly said

"No! Don't stop!"

And it drove him into insanity when he heard Yuki giggle. S he would feed him at the same time each day, and she would stop feeding him after 15 mins.

Here's the advice he was going to tell the other vampires when his body started listening to him.

'If you're stuck in your body, here's a piece of advice. GO TO SLEEP SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO THOUGH THE TORTURE OF WANTING TO TOUCH SOMEONE!'

Kaname sighed mentally, just waiting for Yuki to cut her wrist and start feeding him. He felt liquid at his mouth and then he felt his body move by itself as he started drinking her blood.

But something different happened to him this time. He tasted her blood and smelled her beautiful scent. He had feeling in his body instead of numbness.

'I'm waking up.' he thought.

But sadly not enough, because he couldn't lift up or move his body.

'Ah, well... I'm sure moving along though.' he thought calmly.

(=****************=)

Yuki had her mind off in space as she thought about how Eva could be hurting right now, or bleeding out.

She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice that it had been more than 15 mins.

(=*****************=)

Kaname on the other hand, noticed after 3 mins of over board.

'Yuki my dear girl, I'm going to wake up today either my body like's it or not.'

Kaname fought to move his hand closest to Yuki, and he felt his body just give into him.

'What is this?' he thought confused as he moved his arm. But he didn't really care, as long as his body was under his control again, he was happy.

Kaname opened his eye's slowly to find that it was sunset. He blinked but kept drinking Yuki's blood so she didn't notice that he was awake and moving. Kaname lifted his hand so that he was touching the inside of her fore arm.

Yuki didn't even move as she continued to look out the window.

Kaname moved his hand ever so slowly so that it went up to her arm. He got to her shoulder and he traveled down so that his hand was around her waist.

His goal.

Kaname lifted her up making Yuki screech in alarm as he tossed her on the bed with him. While she was still dazed, Kaname went on top of her, his lips still on her wrist, as he continued to drink her blood. He sat on top of her so that the hand that had made the road trip was gently holding her wrist to his mouth. While the other hand was laying down next to her head. His knees were at her sides, as he sat on her hips. The top part of their bodies was only a few inches apart as he closed his eyes half way, showing that he was relaxed.

Yuki took a few mins. to register what had just happened. When she did she annualized the way their bodies were positioned. And she blushed as she looked up at Kaname, and watched as he closed his eyes half way, telling her that he was relaxed.

"Hi Kaname..." she whispered breathlessly as she felt his tongue touch her wound.

Kaname looked at her through the corner of his eye. And saw that she had bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning aloud.

He smiled as he took his last gulp of her blood, when he pulled away he kissed her wrist, and healed it. When he was done he released her wrist and watched as her hand started to play with his hair. He then turned to her and placed his other arm on the other side of her head, trapping her to him.

Yuki relaxed as she played with Kaname's hair.

"I missed you Kaname..." Yuki whispered with tears in her eyes.

Kaname leaned down and placed his forehead on her shoulder. He sighed heavily as he breathed in her scent.

"I missed being able to touch you Yuki." he told her.

Letting her know that he was aware of every thing that had happened around him. Yuki blushed as she remembered kissing his cheek lovingly when she was alone with him more than once.

Kaname lifted his head up to look at her and smiled. He leaned down so his forehead was touching her's as to whispered huskily

"Has anyone ever told you, that you look adorable when you blush."

Yuki blushed an even darker red as she looked to the side embarrassed.

Kaname closed his eye's in content. When he had a sudden urge to kiss her. But instead, he asked

"How long have I been in here?" his breath sailed over her gently, making Yuki shiver in pleasure as she answered

"Well, you've been in here for a week and 5 days. It's Spring Break right now so everyone is with their parents..." she stopped when she said 'Parents'.

Kaname sensed her sadness and opened his eye's to look in her sad brown ones.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed his forehead against her's lovely.

Yuki looked at him and whispered

"I don't remember my parents..."

Kaname froze and stop rubbing his head against her's.

"If I can give you your memories back, will you want them?"

Yuki nodded slowly and said

"I just want to remember my family."

'Your family is closer than you think, my Yuki...' Kaname thought before he whispered to her

"I love you Yuki."

And then he bit into her throat. Yuki jumped a little when she felt his fangs dig into her throat. She leaned her head back so he had more room. Her hands started playing with his hair as he drank her blood again.

Kaname gently pulled his fangs out and bit into his own wrist. He pulled his own blood in his mouth and then kissed her. Yuki drank Kaname's blood without worry or complaint, but when his blood hit her throat she started to relive her memories.

When Kaname pulled away from her he asked

"Do you remember Yuki?"

Yuki looked up at him and whispered

"I remember Onii-sama..."

Kaname smiled at the word she used but tensed when she placed her hand on his cheek. He looked her in the eye's and saw the worry they held.

"What's wrong?" he repeated himself.

Yuki whispered

"I've been in love with my brother."

He titled his head to the side and asked

"Whats wrong with that?"

Her eyes widen as he kissed the palm of her hand.

"But that's-"

"What beast do?" he asked

She nodded and he chuckled warmly.

He flipped them over so that he was underneath her, and she was on top of him.

"We are beast Yuki."

"But-" she cut herself off and looked at him.

He had a smile on his face and she saw an image from before.

'I was chosen by Eva to be her master back then too.' she realized.

She blinked and looked down at the still smiling Kaname. She had the urge to kiss him and so she did. She bent down and captured his lips with her own.

Kaname pulled her close and kissed her back. When they broke apart for air, Kaname explained every thing.

(=*****************=)

Eva watched as her 2 masters laid together on the bed talking. Oh, how she wanted to be with them. She lifted her head as she heard her little master

'Come back to us Eva, my dear friend.'

Eva was so happy that she was back to normal, and so she decided to do as her master said.

She was coming home.

Eva lowered her head and started eating the grass that was in front of her. They had moved away from the beach and to the forest because of Eva showing her master where they were. She started slowly walking away as if she was grazing.

The Stallion lifted his head and watched as Eva slowly walked away from the group. But he looked at her and saw that she was grazing. And so he left her alone to return back to his own grazing.

Eva continued to make her way slowly away from the new herd. When she was a few feet away from the herd she charged. She called out to Kaname.

(=***************=)

Kaname felt a pull and sat up with Yuki in his arms. Yuki wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and asked

"Onii-sama whats wrong?"

"Eva is calling me. She wants to combine our powers," he said slowly.

Yuki kissed his cheek and whispered

"Then do it. If she wants to combine powers, then she needs it to escape."

Kaname nodded and focused on sharing powers.

(=******************=)

Eva sped up and disappeared, leaving the herd behind.

And back to her masters.

(=*************=)

The Stallion watched as Eva left, and his eye's glowed red.

(=********************=)

Author's Note: Hi! Hope you liked it! Please review! But please check out Back in the past. so I can decide to continue or not.


	7. When you turn your back

Sum: "Yuki? Are you scared of vampire's now?" Kaname asked. Yuki looked down at him, tears in her eyes as she said sadly "I'm scared of Zero... a-and Level E's..."

Author's Note: Hi! So I know I just posted a chapter like yesterday and then some, but I need to write as much as I can before school! Thank you to all who reviewed!

Chapter 7: When you turn your back...

It was midnight when Eva got back on School grounds, she was tried and sweetly, but once she saw her master's it was worth the run.

Yuki hugged Eva as she ran up to them.

"Your home!" Yuki yelled happily as Eva kissed her cheek

Eva lifted her head up and kissed Kaname's cheek to, as an apology. Kaname patted her neck and said

"It's alright Eva, I know you couldn't help it."

Eva neighed happily as she started trotting around them. Yuki giggled and moved her long locks out of her face as she turned towards Kaname.

"Kaname?" she asked sweetly

Kaname looked at her with happy eyes as he asked

"What is it Yuki?"

Yuki walked over to him and grabbed his hand with her own.

"Will you teach me to ride her?"

Kaname smiled and said

"I will love to Yuki. But first, we need to do something before hand."

"And whats that?" she asked innocently

"Do you wish to tell Zero, and the Headmaster about us? And about you being a vampire know?"

Yuki sighed as she hugged his arm to her side, she lead her head on his arm as she said

"I don't really care for the idea that Zero and the Headmaster would know about us. And I don't really care for them knowing that I'm a Pure Blood Vampire with you for a brother either."

Kaname led her out of the stables, Eva neighed at them as they left. Yuki quickly released his arm so no one would see them, or knew that they were together.

Even if they were on break.

But Zero and a few others were out and about so yeah.

Kaname shrugged and said

"We can use a necklace..." he mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Yuki asked

Kaname jumped a little as if he wasn't listening to the crickets or the Day Class students who were still on campus. He turned and smiled at her,

"Sorry about that Yuki. I was just thinking how we would hide your vampire smell and stuff."

"Oh..." Yuki drawled out "How so?"

He smiled and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the Sun Dorm President.

"What are you two doing out here alone? Past curfew."

Kaname sighed disheartened and Yuki covered her mouth with her hands trying not to laugh.

Kaname turned towards her and she blushed as she stammered

"I-I'm sorry K-Kaname-Senpai, I-I thought you were someone else."

Yuki watched as Kaname put on his most charming smile, making the Dorm President blush even more. It had a different effect on Yuki however as she felt like swooning.

"I'm sorry, Sun Dorm President, I found Yuki here having trouble with one of the escaped horses and so I rushed to help. That is OK, right? Dorm President to Dorm President."

The President blushed embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry Kaname-Sama a-ah um..g-good night." she said and left.

Yuki laughed and watched as Kaname turned towards her, his charming smile turned into an amused one as he watched her.

"You use me as an excuse! *Giggle* Silly!"

"Well it, worked didn't it?"

Yuki nodded and held his hand as he asked

"What was I talking about?"

"You were talking about hiding my Vampire side without changing me into a human." she reminded him

"Oh, Right!" he drawled out putting his pointer finger on his chin in thought.

Yuki laughed at him as he recollected his thoughts.

"Well as a Pureblood Vampire I can create this spell that will block other Vampires and Vampire Hunters from knowing you're a Pureblood."

Yuki tilted her head to the side and asked hugging his arm to her side again.

"But can't they tell I've changed by my appearance?"

Kaname shook his head and said

"The spell will keep your appearance the same for quite some time, it will change your appearance to what you look like now over time."

"So how would I tell what I look like?"

Kaname smiled and informed her

"You and I will see what you look like now while others will see your appearance change over time. Like they see you with short hair the way it was. Then tomorrow they'll see that your hair grow an inch or so."

"Oh, well I would say let's, but I have one more question."

Kaname looked at her and asked

"What's that?"

"What did you mean by neckless?"

Kaname chuckled and said

"I will put the spell on an everyday item, like a neckless or bracelet. If you were to take it off they will be aware of everything."

"Let's do it then!" Yuki whispered excitedly

Kaname chuckled warmly and walked them over to the front gates.

"Wait here Yuki. I'm going to get Eva alright?"

Yuki held on to him tighter and asked

"What if someone came?"

Kaname thought about it and said

"Well, I'm going to be teaching you to use your powers anyway so I guess this is as good as a time we'll get for this lesson."

"I have powers?"

Kaname chuckled and said

"Yes, you have powers."

Yuki smiled happily and released his arm.

"OK. So what do I have to do?" she asked nicely

Kaname smiled himself and said

"OK, so I want you to move to the trees behind you."

Yuki did so.

"Now, think about blending in with the trees. You'll feel your powers surrounding you if you do it right."

Yuki closed her eyes and thought about blending in with the trees and then she felt a wave of power consume her. Opening her eye's Yuki saw everything as the same, but everything had a little fuzziness to it.

"Kaname?" she asked fearfully, thinking that he might not be able to hear her.

Kaname smiled and walk straight to her, she watched as the fuzziness disappeared around him. He walked closer to her and kissed her. Yuki smiled and pulled away gently.

"I guess I messed up huh?" she said giggling as Kaname trapped her to the tree behind her with his hands next to her head.

Kaname smiled again and kissed her forehead.

"On the contrary, you're a fast learner..." he whispered

Yuki shook her head and asked

"If you can see me then I messed up."

Kaname shook his head and smiled.

"I can see you because our love allows us to see each other when we use this kind of power. Other's don't see what we see, I looked fuzzy to you until I used my own power didn't I?" he asked

Yuki nodded and Kaname smiled bigger.

"When you look around you see that things are fuzzy, that's your power you're seeing through, Yuki."

"Oh," Yuki mumbled as she looked around again.

"Can't people hear us?" she asked after awhile.

Kaname shook his head and Yuki beamed

"I did it!" she yelled happily as she threw her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

Kaname kissed her back just as hotly and pulled her closer to him. Yuki moaned in pleasure as she felt his tongue slide across her lips, asking to be let in. Yuki opened her mouth and their tongues danced to a silent song before they both pulled away for air.

Gasping Yuki pecked his lips as she breathlessly whispered

"You should go and get Eva before we get to carried away..."

Kaname kissed her cheek and turned away from the tree. Yuki watched as he turned fuzzy again, and walked towards the stables in a steady walk that showed that he was in a rush but that he was relaxed.

Yuki sighed dreamily as she watched him go, wishing that he was back with her against the tree... Shaking her head Yuki thought

'Bad, Yuki bad. You know where that road leads, so STOP now before you get to carried away!'

Sighing Yuki looked around and saw that Kaname was now out of sight and that she was alone. The silence started to freak her out as she slid down the tree and brought up her knees to her chest. She halted as she looked down and saw that for the first time since turning back into a Vampire that her figure changed.

She realized that the reason she didn't notice before was that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were way farther out than before and she had more of an hourglass figure. Standing up Yuki went behind the tree she was leaning against and saw a little pond up ahead. Going to it she turned to the side and saw her new figure.

She was oh so taller than before, about 10 inches or so. An idea came to her and Yuki raised her hand and pictured an image of Kaname. Some water came out of the pond and formed the image of Kaname, Yuki smiled and had the water image Kaname turn to face the water. She stood next to it and saw that instead of being up to his lower chest she was up almost to his shoulder, maybe 5 inches away.

Yuki made the water image Kaname turn into an image of her before she was turned back into a vampire. And saw that she towered over her self, by 10 inches or more.

"Huh..." Yuki mumbled to herself and made the image turn to the side so she can see her figure.

Yuki then went and stood on the other side of the image so she can see how different she was now. She blushed when she saw that she was way different from before.

'I look like one of those "Hot Supermodels" Zero used to look at on the computer when he thought I wasn't there spying on him.' she thought amused as she made the water image disappear.

"I wonder..." Yuki drawled out "If I need to get new clothes too since I look like one of those supermodels. And I don't think my old clothes would fit, it's a miracle my uniform bearly fits."

Yuki started to tapped her foot in thought but heard a voice coming from the gates.

'That's not Kaname...' she thought as she went back towards her hiding place.

There she saw two teenaged boys, one was a blond, while the other was a brunette, with almost black hair.

"Are you sure we should be snicking in here Victor?" asked the brunette.

The one he called Victor looked at him and snorted

"Of course! How else are we supposed to see the hot chicks in the Day and Night Class dude?"

Yuki was about to say something but stopped and wondered if they were Vampires. But judging by the way they smelled, they weren't Vampires. Again she opened her mouth to say something but stopped because now she was one of those "Hot Chicks" they came to see.

"I'm a Guardian of Cross Academy and I'm afraid to do my duty because my body changed over night," Yuki said as she shooked her head in disappointment of herself.

Yuki bit her finger by accident as she tapped it against her lips.

"Ow!" She yelled

Then all of a sudden Kaname and Eva were right around the corner, Eva had a white lead that went down into Kaname's hands as he glared at the two boys.

But they were so busy arguing about being there or not that they didn't see him.

"Hello, I'm afraid that you aren't allowed on school grounds unless you are here to see the Headmaster or are here to see family. Either opinion is false so you might as well turn around and leave, it's Spring Break for another few days, which means the school is closed." Kaname said to them, making both of them stop arguing and look at him.

The one known as Victor asked

"What about you? Are you a horse thief or something?" he teased.

Making Yuki get mad and walk behind the tree. Releasing her powers she felt the wave of power vanish. Once it was completely gone she ran over to Kaname as if she had yet to see the two boys and throw her arms around his neck.

"There you are Kaname!" she yelled happily as she kissed his cheek. "I've been looking every where for you and Eva!" she told him.

Since she caught Kaname off guard he fell back a step and dropped Eva's lead as he caught her. His face just screamed surprise when she looked up at him.

"Did scare you?" she asked innocently.

Kaname smiled and said hugging her back,

"No, Yuki you just surprised me that's all."

She buried her head in his shoulder and breathed

"Oh good..."

Victor and his friend looked at her with awe expression's as they looked her up and down. Removing her clothing as they went with their eyes.

Yuki felt their eye's on her and looked over at them, she blushed when she saw their gaze. She released Kaname and stepped behind him.

"Um...hi..." she said to them shyly, as she peeked out from behind Kaname.

She regretted everything.

"H-Hi miss..." the Burnett one said shyly looking away "Sorry to disturb you we were just leaving." he said pulling Victor with him who now had a lustful look on his face.

When they left Yuki got on her tippy toes and kissed Eva on the muzzle.

"You look pretty with white on." she told the mare

Kaname turned to her with a look that said

"Why did you do that?"

But Yuki, before he could say anything, pulled him down and kissed him.

"I just couldn't have him be mean to you Kaname. Even if I'm one of those "Hot Chicks" they were here to see."

Kaname's eye's widened and he asked

"When did you notice the changed?"

Yuki rolled her eyes and said

"Clearly you weren't going to tell me about that but I found out just a few mins. after you left."

"Y-" he started but was cut off by Yuki

"I'm going to need new clothes yes." she said smiling as he looked at her with a shocked expression.

"How did y-"

"Uh, Kaname, once a girl grows they need new clothes that fit." she said teasingly.

Kaname rolled his eyes but said

"I know that part Yuki."

She giggled as she pulled him towards the gate

"Come on Kaname time to go shopping."

(=******************=)

Yuki was happily walking down the street hugging Kaname's arm to her side again to make sure she didn't lose him.

Which wasn't likely but still.

Kaname was holding Eva's lead with his free hand, as he led them over to the Vampire Horse store that sold all the things needed for her. Like a saddle, blanks and etc...

Eva had on her back Yuki's few shopping bags which held her new clothes and shoes. Kaname had to wait for what felt like forever for her to finish in each store they visited. Which only was an hour each, not forever, but that was how bored he was while she had fun.

Yuki was wearing one of her new outfits, which was brown cowgirl boots, light blue skinny jeans, and a tight fitting black long sleeve shirt with a light pink jacket with gold lettering on the back that said

"I have the coolest Onii-Sama in the world!"

And finally around her neck was a big silver heart shaped locket with the letters I.L.U. on the front. On the inside, on the left, was a picture of Kaname and Yuki smiling at the camera, so if anyone saw the picture like Zero, he would just think 'Friend' picture. On the other side of the heart was a picture of Kaname, Yuki, and Eva on the beach. Yuki was in her new outfit as she hugged Eva's neck. Kaname was standing in front of Eva with an amused smile on his face as he looked at Yuki. Eva had her head raised up high as if she was neighing excitedly.

The necklace itself keep Yuki's Vampire smell and stuff hidden, so no one would know. But in the pictures, she was her Vampire self.

Yuki looked up at Kaname and asked

"What are we going to get Eva?"

Kaname shrugged and said

"Whatever you and Eva come up with, whatever your imagination can come up with really."

Yuki's eye's brightened as she asked excitedly

"Really? We can do that?"

Kaname nodded and Yuki squealed.

"I can wait to learn how to ride her."

Kaname smiled and said

"With Eva, all you need to know is how to stay on. But I'll teach you to ride."

Yuki got up her tippy toes again and kissed his cheek.

"I can wait for the other V power lessons too." she whispered in his ear and then turned to Eva.

"And I hope you are nice to me when I learn how to ride you, missy."

Eva neighed happily and licked her cheek.

Yuki giggled and they kept walking.

In the shadows, the Stallion watched with sad eye's as Eva happily played with Yuki.

He snorted and looked at Kaname, Kaname was watching them play with a smile on his face and the Stallion felt a pull towards him. He snorted again shaking his head, flinging his long main side to side.

No! It couldn't be... his master couldn't still be alive...

But there Kaname stood.

(=**********************=)

Author's Note: Hi, again! Please tell me what you all think! Oh! And I started a new story, it's called "Outcasts Together Forever" it's a Yuki & Kaname Fanfiction. Please Review!


	8. I missed you, Ember

Sum: "Yuki? Are you scared of vampire's now?" Kaname asked. Yuki looked down at him, tears in her eyes as she said sadly "I'm scared of Zero... a-and Level E's..."

Author's Note: Hi! On with the story, but before I do that I just want to say klrsmurf1996 I really liked your review. But that both you and I can't wait to see where this is going. As far as I'm concerned, my story has kinda gone loopy lop off track, but it's still good!

Chapter 8: I missed you Ember...

The Stallion watched as his master and his Lover walked into the Vampire Horse Shop. While the Vampire Mare known as Eva stayed outside.

Could he go over and talk to her?

Face to Face even?

Being brave he walked slowly over to her as if he knew what he was doing, when he was behind her he neighed gently to get her attention out of the store window. When she turned to look at him she was about ready to neigh for her master before he stopped her psychically.

'No! Please don't, I just need to talk to you... please?'

Eva looked him in the eye and said mentally

'You? You want to talk after making me hurt my cute master's Lover?'

The Stallion lowered his head shamefully and told her

'If I knew that you had a master, I would've never called you away from her. And if I knew who the person was, that I had told you to hurt, I would have had never had told you to hurt him at all costs. You see... when I was younger the man you know as Kuran Kaname, was my master...'

Eva took a step back and neighed surprised

'Your master?!'

Lifting his head up the Stallion neighed gently

'Yes, he was my master. You seem surprised that I would want a master...'

Eva lowered her head shamefully and apologized

'Sorry, but it's hard to believe...'

The Stallion continued with his story

'It's fine, with the way I act around the herd it's no surprise you think badly of me. But he was my master, and I cherished him, as he did me. But one day your master left the house, and she found you, Eva. In order to keep you for Yuki, I had to always hide from you. Because if you saw me, then at that age, you would forget that your master was even there and only listen to me, so Kaname had me hide.'

'And you did?' Eva asked

The Stallion nodded and nickered softly

'I did...'

Eva took a step towards him and breathed in his muzzle.

'Why did you leave?'

The Stallion blinked back tears and neighed sadly

'You remember the day your master lost her memories and turned into a human right?'

Eva nodded her head up and down.

'Terrible...'

The Stallion agreed and snorted

'My master had told me to run into the hills, and so I did. But once I got to the hills, I smelled blood.'

Eva nodded in understanding and neighed

'Did you go back?'

The Great Stallion bobbed his head up and down.

'I went back as fast as I could run, with out nourishment. But once I got there, I saw blood, a pile of flesh, ashes and then a Hunter's Sword on the ground.'

'And you believed your master died...' Eva neighed softly

The Stallion lowered his head and neighed sadly

'I looked far and wide, but I couldn't find him. He was just gone. And so I believe that you died with your master, and my master, and their family. And so I decided that if I could stop all Vampire Horses from finding their masters, I could save them the grief. I traveled far and wide gathering the herd you know of. And I tracked you down to the town and then saw HIM.'

Eva neighed happily rearing up a bit in joy.

'Now that you know he's alive, then you have to go back to him. Just think, the family you thought you lost is in the store right now!'

The Stallion raised his head and snorted

'And what if he doesn't want me? Have you thought about that? He's moved on, even you can see that. If he really wanted me, he would have had looked for me back then!'

Then the door to the store opened. And Kaname and Yuki came out, Eva moved out of Kaname's way so he could see who she was talking to. Fear stormed the Stallion as he saw Kaname look at him, and how wide his eyes got.

"Ember?" Kaname asked, stunned

But Ember turned and ran back to his herd.

(=*****************=)

Kaname sensed a presence outside the shop, that was remailer to him. So he walked over to Yuki and asked

"Can we make this quick?"

Yuki nodded and turned back to the counter.

Kaname heard her continue to talk to the sell man as he walked back to his seat. When he heard neighing outside, Kaname turned to look out the window. Only to see Eva facing to the left, and talking to what could only be another Vampire Horse. Sighing be began his wait. When Yuki was finally done, they went outside, and Kaname saw Ember.

"Ember?" he asked, completely stunned to see him still alive.

But before he could talk to him, Ember was gone. Quickly Kaname grabbed Yuki by the hips and lifted Yuki up on Eva's back.

"What? What's going on Kaname? Who was that Vampire Horse?" Yuki asked confused.

Kaname blew a kiss to her and told Eva.

"Take her back to the stables."

Eva neighed and turned slowly with Yuki on her back.

"Kaname?" Yuki asked but he just said smiling

"It's OK Yuki, better than OK. I'll meet you at the stables alright?"

Yuki nodded and Kaname disappeared.

Yuki grabbed Eva's main and Eva started trotting down the road.

"What going on Eva?" Yuki asked totally confused.

Eva just neighed happily and thought

'Don't worry cute little master. Wounds are going to be healed tonight.'

(=****************=)

Kaname ran after Ember, stopping to look around for hoofprints. But the further he got away from Town the harder it became to track down Ember.

'I can't believe your alive Ember, I-I thought you died. I looked for you far and wide, but I saw no sign of you.' Kaname thought to Ember feeling his presence.

Sitting down against a tree, Kaname just breathed, exhausted.

'You don't know how much I've missed you, buddy...' Kaname thought, trying to get Ember to come back.

'Please come home... bring your herd with you to...'

Using his super speed had taken a lot out of Kaname, so he was exhausted, to the limit of needing nothing more but to sit and not move. Kaname was miles from Town, and Cross Academy, and from any form of civilization.

(=*******************=)

Ember got back to his herd and they all greeted him warmly, with soft neighs, before going back to grazing. He breathed deeply, he just couldn't believe he ran away like a coward. A mare, who had a dark red coat and a black mane and tail, came up to him. She gently breathed in his muzzle and walked away. She was trying to be his lead mare, and he just wasn't in the mood to have a lead mare. But every time he left the herd, she would keep them together for him. And when he came back she would always greet him like she just did.

He neighed loudly, telling them he wanted to move and to follow him.

Ember turned west, towards the open plains, he started to walk forward but he stopped, and when he stopped the herd stopped. He lifted his head up high and twisted his ears back and forth, listening. The Herd saw this and stayed quiet as he listened, thinking he sensed something they didn't.

Kaname's voice came to him and he heard

'I can't believe your alive Ember, I-I thought you died. I looked for you far and wide, but I saw no sign of you.'

He snorted and continued on his way, he was a few mins. in traveling when he stopped again. Picking his head up and lifting a hoof, he listened again.

'You don't know how much I've missed you, buddy...'

Ember stopped and breathed, now the Herd sensed and smelled something like he did.

'Please come home... bring your herd with you to...'

The dark red and black mare came up to him again and stood beside him.

'I don't believe I've smelled this scent before, Ember... neither has the Herd. Do you know what it is?' she asked nicely, her golden eye's sparkled with worry.

Ember breathed deeply again and again.

'It is familiar to me yes. But I can't place my hoof on it.' he neighed to her.

She nodded and looked over her shoulder at the Herd, they were ready to move away from the unfamiliar scent but stayed there, letting Ember do his job as lead Stallion.

It was then he remembered what the scent was.

'Level E Vampire!' he snorted angrily.

Making the Herd panic, they all had a run in with a Level E, and they were all scared of them. But they stayed once more, waiting for Ember to give the order.

The mare next to him looked around fearfully.

'We should leave... this place is not safe.'

'Wait a min.' Ember nickered as he raised his muzzle higher.

'Somethings not right here...' Ember thought 'A Level E doesn't leave the City, away from his food source...'

His eye's widened as he reared up, screeching an alarm call that stretched up for miles upon miles.

'LORD KANAME!' he neighed as he landed on his hooves.

'LORD KANAME IS IN TROUBLE!' he told his Herd.

'Lord Kaname? You mean THE Lord Kaname?' asked the mare next to him.

'Why would he be here?' asked another mare

Ember lowered his head and told them what he told Eva.

'I saw him today in Town and he saw me but I saw a coward and ran. But he came after me and the Level E thinks that he'll be easy picking since he used his super speed to get out this far.'

A young stallion nodded in complete understanding.

'We'll follow you...' he neighed and the Herd repeated it

'WE'LL FOLLOW YOU...'

Ember relaxed and started leading the Herd towards the Level E.

And hopefully his master.

(=*******************=)

Kaname was breathing hard, trying to think clearly. Kaname had one of his legs bent up with his arm resting on it. His head leaning against the tree behind him.

'I shouldn't have had used, s-so much power...' he thought, closing his eyes, not sensing the danger.

"Oh, well looky here boys, it's our lucky day. A pureblood, who wondered to far..." a voice said

Kaname weakly opened his eye's and looked up at a group of newly turned Level E's. Their leader was a black skin, brown haired Vampire. He had glowing red eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Looks like you shouldn't have had run after your horsey friend, friend..." he said evilly.

Kaname tried to say something but it came out as a sigh.

The leader acted innocent as he covered his mouth with his bloody hand.

"Oh, what was that? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you-"

He was interrupted by angry neighs and snorting horses. The group turned around and screamed as Ember reared up kicking his legs towards the sky. He towered over them by far, as he neighed a terrifying neigh. His eyes glowed a bright red and his fangs enlarged and left his mouth. Going 5 feet down, his hooves turned a bright white with power.

The gang leader raised his hands and asked

"We can talk this out right horsey?"

But Ember was having none of it as he stomped his hooves on the Level E's head. Making the Level E's body go and hit the ground with a sickening crash. Blood splattered everywhere as two other stallions did the same to the 2 others, they watched as the bodies turned to ash.

Going back to normal, Ember turned towards Kaname and lower his head down so his head was in front of Kaname's. Kaname patted his cheek weakly and whispered

"Thanks, bud, missed you."

(=************************=)

Author's Note: Three chapters up in ONE day! Hows that for a record!

Stories:

Back to the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha

What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki

Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK one-shot Kaname/Yuki

Outcasts Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki


	9. Blood Thirst and doggy Yuki

Sum: "Yuki? Are you scared of vampire's now?" Kaname asked. Yuki looked down at him, tears in her eyes as she said sadly "I'm scared of Zero... a-and Level E's..."

 **WARNING! There is mention of sexual things in here!** **And Blood drinking!** **FAIR WARNING!**

Author's Note: Hi, Hi! I love that you love my stories! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Chapter 9: Blood Thirst and doggy Yuki

When Kaname had returned, he had Ember with his Herd with him. He had told Ember to keep his Herd close by and if he needed him he'll call him. Ember of course went and did as he asked, but was worried about the soon to turn Level E know as Kiryu, Zero on a campus. Eva was happy to find out that he was once again part of the family with more Vampire Horse apart of it too. Ember left his Herd in the care of the dark red mare, Yuki had named Brisa. It meant love.

(It should anyway)

Brisa was a lovely mare and Ember trusted her to take care of his Herd when he went out to call for more Vampire Horses. Eva, of course, stayed with Yuki in the stables. She would sometimes go and visit the Herd but other wise she stayed waiting for Yuki.

Or Kaname.

Which ever one came first.

Kaname would come to give her some of his blood and then he'd go and give some of the other horses his blood. But only once he did that since they only need it once a month.

The spell was working and everyone saw Yuki's new look. Even though Yuki wasn't a fan of the boys giving her this look, but she was happy that they weren't coming up to her and saying some weird things.

So far that is.

Zero when he first noticed the change in her body, had to look twice at her then pinch her to make sure she was real.

She had slapped him back.

The Headmaster was so happy that his 'Little girl was growing up.' He had given her a big hug and it took Kaname to get him to release her so could breathe. Zero had to cover up his laughed with clearing his throat while Toga was chuckled openly.

Yuki had Kaname hit them over the head.

Yori wasn't at all surprised when she saw Yuki's change and so said and did nothing.

It was a few weeks later when things started to go back to normal a little bit, the Headmaster had invited Kaname over for dinner with Yuki, himself and Zero. Zero wasn't happy but Yuki sure was. Kaname left class early telling Toga that the Headmaster had invited him to dinner and Toga had a sympathetic look on his face as he watched him leave.

When Kaname made it to the door, he raised his hand to knock but the door opened and Yuki tackled him to the ground. Kaname landed on the ground with an 'oomph' while Yuki screamed happily

"Kaname!"

There was a snicker from Zero, who was with the Headmaster by the door.

"Her body might have changed but her personality didn't." he snickered.

Kaname raised himself painfully on his elbows while Yuki sat in his lap and crossed her arms over her chest and had her nose in the air.

"Zero! I thought you'd stop with that!" she compilated loudly.

Zero rolled his eyes as the Headmaster chuckled warmly.

"He never had a chance to knock..." he told Zero with a smile.

This time it was Kaname's turn as he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the two of them. Zero just stopped smirking while the Headmaster jumped 10 ft. high when his window crack ever so slightly. He looked at Kaname and raised his hands up in surrender with a nervous smile on his face.

"We were just teasing you Kaname." he told him, his voice cracking.

Kaname gave them a sweet smile and said kindly

"Oh, is that all. I seem to remember that you two keep making a big deal with how Yuki now looks."

Zero and the Headmaster looked away sheepishly, while Kaname smiled at them. When suddenly they heard Yuki giggle, they all looked at her to find that she was still sitting in Kaname's lap but she was now smiling at him.

Kaname smiled a true smile and asked

"And why are you laughing?"

Yuki giggled and said

"Your lips are smiling, and your voice sounds kind. And you're eye's twinkle in kindness, but you threaten them!"

Zero shivered and said leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed.

"When she puts it like that I suddenly don't feel safe."

The Headmaster nodded as they watched Kaname stand up with Yuki in his arms. They both knew that she's been spending more time with the pureblood but that had no idea why other than she missed him. Hince the reason why they invited him for dinner.

Kaname gently placed Yuki's feet on the ground and when she was stable, he released her. The smile on her face never left as she ran inside giggling as she went. The Headmaster sighed and said to Kaname

"Come in when ever you like." then he left.

Kaname looked at Zero and saw that he didn't leave.

"What do you want to tell me Zero?" he asked, his calm voice never changing.

Zero tensed and asked

"Is it that obvious?"

Kaname didn't say anything but just narrowed his eyes. Zero sighed and closed the front door, as he walked over to Kaname. Kaname raised an eyebrow and Zero told him rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm not going to threaten you. I closed it so Yuki and Kaien don't hear what I have to tell you."

Kaname nodded and Zero contained.

"It's Yuki."

"What about her?" Kaname asked

Zero sighed and looked down at his feet and blushed. His left hand went in his pocket while his right hand scratched the back of his neck.

"She's having mood swings."

Kaname tilted his head to the side and asked

"Mood swings?"

Zero blushed and said

"Like she in THAT and she's having mood swings. When she's around you, she's her normal happy self. That's why you don't notice. But when she's not around you, she gets depressed and she says her throat hurts. It's almost like when she's next to you she's in heat or something, like a dog." Zero teased

Kaname's rolled his eyes as he said

"This is quite unusual..."

Zero looked up at him and nodded.

"That's what I thought. So I told you. Do you have any ideas?" he asked

Kaname knew what it was but he just shook his head 'no'. Zero sighed and said

"Well, I'm going inside. Come in when ever you want." and he left leaving the door open.

Kaname looked towards the stables and thought

'Eva, I want you to go and find Ember. He's searching for new Vampire Horses. So when you hear him call, go to him.'

The was a high pitch neigh and then silence. Kaname smiled and went in to eat dinner. When he sat down next to Yuki, he DID notice that she was upset and that she had her head down and was playing with her soup. When he sat down she went all hipper and hugged the life out of him.

Not really but it felt that way when she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. In almost a choke hold.

"Kaname! When are you going to teach me to ride Eva?!" she asked happily.

Kaname had to scoot back in his chair before answering her. All to the Headmaster's and Zero's amusement.

"When ever she gets back."

Yuki released him and sat in her chair.

"When?"

Kaname shrugged and thanked the Headmaster for inviting him.

"It's no problem Kaname. Please enjoy your self." Kaien said

Kaname nodded and picked up hiss spoon. He gently blew and ate it. Zero and Kaien watched as he looked at Yuki from the corner of his eye. She wasn't eating but pushing around her vegetables. that was in the soup. Kaname sighed and placed the spoon in his soup and asked her.

"Are you not going to eat Yuki?"

Yuki imminently lifted her head up and smiled a big smile at him.

"Do you want me to?" she asked, "Because if you do I'll gladly do it."

Zero almost spat out his soup as he covered his mouth with his napkin.

"She must be in heat," he whispered to the Headmaster who had a shocked look on his face. His mouth wide open as he looked at Yuki.

Kaname smiled and told her,

"I would like you to eat whenever you feel hungry. And drink water whenever you feel thirsty Yuki. You do not need my permission to do such things."

Yuki smiled at him and started eating.

Kaname looked to his left, away from Yuki who was now busy eating. And made a motion of sighing deeply. Zero nodded and got Kaname's attention. Kaname looked at him and watched as Zero mouthed

"I agree fully. Please tell me you know whats wrong with her?"

Kaname shook his head and Zero groaned. Kaname started eating again and thought

'She must be feeling the new stage of just transforming back into a Pureblood. So she really is in heat like a dog but way different. More like she wants to please who ever she's involved with. That and she's going to need lots of blood. And having to have her drink blood for the first time... *Sigh*. This is going to suck badly.' he thought sadly and saw himself having to keep Yuki always next to him in the future.

"Headmaster, may I take off class for this week and half of next week?" Kaname asked kindly and leaned his head towards Yuki.

The Headmaster sighed in relief and slumped back in his chair.

"Of course, you can take all the time you need."

Yuki finished eating and took a sip of her water. She then looked at Kaname and asked, a smile playing on her face.

"What do you want me to do now?"

Zero faced planted on the table, while Kaien sighed deeply before crying. But Yuki ignored them and kept her smile on her face and looked Kaname in the eye.

Kaname smiled nervously and said calmly.

"Well you can put your plate away and come back to the table and wait for us to finish..." he suggested it but Yuki did every thing he had said.

Once she sat back down she just watched him. Zero felt like laughing as both he and the Headmaster saw that Kaname had a hard time eating with her watching his every move. Zero would laugh if it wasn't serious.

Kaname felt _very_ awkward with her watching him like a hawk.

Laugh nervously.

 _Very_ , _very_ awkward.

So he stopped eating half way done and said standing up.

"I'm going to put my plate a-"

But Yuki stood up like lightning and took his plate in the kitchen. She then ran back and got on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"All done. Whats next?" she asked as she hugged him.

All the men sighed deeply and thought

'This is going to be a long week and a half...' Kaname thought while Zero and the Headmaster thought

'This sucks.'

Kaname picked her up and she squealed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We are going, um... going..." Kaname tried to come up with something but Yuki asked

"Can I sleep with you Kaname? Or maybe we can watch TV in my room? Or maybe we can do something-"

Zero interrupted her and saved Kaname by saying

"You're going to the Ice Cream shop."

Kaname breathed a sigh of relief and nodded his head to Zero who just nodded back.

"Yes, we're going to get you some ice cream."

Yuki squealed happily and tried to jump up and kiss his cheek but Kaname pulled his head back and told her.

"Only if you behave."

Yuki stopped trying to kiss him and sat comfortably in his arms. When he moved his head to look at the Headmaster. Yuki jumped up and kissed his cheek before trying to run away from him. Laughing, as she tried to get away. Kaname sighed as she wasn't getting anywhere. Only succeeding in making he shirt come up and show her back. That and it showed that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Why is it my life is so hard..." Kaname sighed deeply. Making Zero snicker.

Kaname sighed again and threw her over his shoulder like a potato sack. Making Yuki laugh even harder. Zero waved them goodbye with a smirk on his face as Kaname left the room. He had no intention of bringing Yuki to Town in this state. So he headed towards Yuki's room. He used his super speed to get in her still new room.

Now that they were alone Yuki removed her necklace and slipped down back in his arms. Bring him down for a passionate kiss, Yuki made sure he could feel her heart beat as she pressed up against him. Kaname smiled into the kiss and pulled back before she made him do something he'll regret in the future. Yuki sighed unhappily and crossed her arms as Kaname tossed her on her bed.

"So I can't kiss you?" Yuki asked as he climbed on the bed with her.

Kaname shook his head in dismay and said, leaning over her, making Yuki pull him down so he was laying on top at her.

Kaname breathed out

"Yuki, I want you to drink my blood."

Yuki stopped kissing him all over his face and looked at him.

"But I haven't bitten you before."

Kaname sighed as he unbuttoned his shirt so that she had a good view of his neck. When she looked at his neck her eyes turned red, but she just looked back up at him. He gently grabbed her chin and placed it near his neck.

"Bite." he ordered her and she did.

She started drinking his blood slowly at first, then sped up to where she was gulping it down. She moaned as she continued to drink it. Kaname sighed in relief as he thought

'The more she drinks the less time we have to deal with THIS Yuki.'

Yuki ran her fingers through his hair, as she drank greedily. When she pulled back she was wanting his blood again, so she licked up the blood that was on his neck. When she was done she went back to kissing his face all over. Kaname sighed again as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Just wishing he could do something to make her go back to normal faster. Then an idea hit him.

"Yuki Love, do you think that we can go to sleep now?" he asked

Yuki squealed and when Kaname got off of her, she ran over to her dresser and pulled out a skimpy nightgown, it was a blood red and she got it to suggest something to Kaname. Kaname however, didn't think that when she went back to normal that she would like that he could see EVERYTHING when she put that dress on. So he got up and grabbed the one she was holding. Yuki started to strip and Kaname blushed a faint blush as he looked away and handed her a nightgown that was a white one that went down to her knees. Yuki looked at it and was about ready to make a grab for the other one he was holding. But Kaname placed it in her dresser and told her

"I want you to wear that one," he said pointing at it. Yuki smiled and slipped it on. He sighed in relief when she was under the covers, he pulled off his jacket and socks and shoes then climbed under with her. Yuki snuggled up to him and fell asleep in his arms.

Kaname had no other intentions but to sleep for a week.

(=******************=)

Author's Note: Sorry that it's late but couldn't be helped. Please check out my new story ' **I'm in love with a Criminal** '. So please check it out and review!

 **Stories** :

 **What will he think of me**? VK Kaname/Yuki

 **Back in the past**. VK/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha

 **Secret Ninja Style** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **I'm in love with a Crimina** l VK Kaname/Yuki

 **Outcasts Together Forever** VK Kaname/Yuki


	10. Don't even think about it

Sum: "Yuki? Are you scared of vampire's now?" Kaname asked. Yuki looked down at him, tears in her eyes as she said sadly "I'm scared of Zero... a-and Level E's..."

 **PLEASE READ BEFORE STORY!**

Author's Note: So I'm in need some suggestions on what you guys will like to see in here because I don't think I'll update this story until someone does that. Because I have no shit on how to start closing this, or even how to get on with the story. Or in other words, move it along. So please help me out and enjoy!

Chapter 10: Don't even think about it...

1 week later... Zero and the Headmaster have no shit on where Kaname and Yuki are...

"Kaannaammee..."

Kaname heard a voice that sounded oddly familiar infiltrate his dream world. Then he felt something trail down his cheek to his chest.

"Kan-a-me!" he heard the voice say again but in his ear.

He jerked awake and sat up as if he woke up from a nightmare. Yuki pulled him back down and held his head to her chest as she gently calmed him down as he breathed heavily, his eyes dancing around the room.

Looking for the danger.

"Ssshhh... it was just me Onii-Sama. Relax..."

Kaname breathed as sigh of relief as she asked

"Why is it that when we went to sleep, it was Monday night at 9:30 P.M. but now it's Monday MORNING and it's 6:00 A.M.?"

"Thank God."

Yuki gently pushed him away and exclaimed

"Excuse me?! We fell asleep for a week and your happy? Whats wrong with you?!"

Kaname chuckled and told her...

Well... everything.

Yuki blushed and looked away.

"What are you going to tell Zero and the Headmaster?" she asked worriedly.

Kaname smiled and said

"That you had gotten a female Vampire disease that makes them only want to follow every whim of the raining Pureblood in the region. It's a real disease that can affect human females and lasts only a week or a week and a half."

Yuki blushed scarlet and asked

"What about us being lost for a week?"

He smiled wisely and said

"I took you away from here and we stayed in a hotel room for a week until you got better."

Yuki sighed in relief and leaned her head back, exposing her throat to him as she leaned backward. It was then Kaname saw that she had her necklace back on, making him smile.

"You really like that necklace don't you?" he asked her as he reached out and ran his hand down her throat and then held the necklace in his hand.

Yuki felt great pleasure when he had done that but she made sure to act normal and raised her head up to look at him. He was looking at the necklace as if he was in a trance until Yuki reached to out pulled his head into an embrace against her chest. He nuzzled into her and closed his eyes, and just listened to the steady beat of her heart. Yuki's hands played with his hair as she slowly started to put Kaname back to sleep. But they both jumped when they heard Kaname's phone ring. Yuki whined as he pulled out of her arms and reached into his back pocket so he could answer his phone.

"Hello," Kaname said as he pulled the phone up to his ear. "You have reached Kuran, Kaname."

"Oh, now you answer your phone!" Kaname heard Zero yell at him "Why haven't you answered your phone for the last week!"

Kaname sighed deeply and thought 'Why do I have to deal with him when I just wake up...'

"Hi, Kiryu. I had turned my phone off until Yuki got over her disease."

"Disease? What kind of disease makes Yuki want to jump you?!"

Kaname answered simply "A female Vampire disease that can affect human females and Vampire females. The disease makes them want to follow the ruining Pureblood's every whim."

"I wish I could have a vampire or human slave randomly." Zero said and sighed "So I'm guessing since I'm talking to you that it takes up to a week to get rid of?"

Kaname nodded and said, once he realized that he couldn't see him node "Exactly."

"So you bring my baby home?!" Kaname heard the Headmaster yell as Yuki pulled him down and hugged his head to her breast again.

Kaname sighed frustrated and said, looking Yuki in the eye.

"I'm afraid not."

"Why not? Yuki's over the disease so why not bring her back?"

"Well, I can't bring her home if we never left," Kaname told them. Deciding not to go with the hotel thing.

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" the Headmaster yelled making Kaname jerk back and move the phone away from his ear.

He then heard Zero yell

"They have to be in Kaname's room, or Yuki's. That's the only places we haven't looked. And Headmaster, don't scream his ear off."

Yuki giggled as she heard them and pulled Kaname back to her, her hands rubbing his head and ear soothingly as he switched the phone over to his other ear. Unfortecheuly, that happened to be the ear closest to Yuki's chest.

"I do not like having my ear screaming Cross..." Kaname growled dangerously making Zero laugh, and the Headmaster chuckle.

"Sorry about that, Kaname. I'm just worried about my baby..."

Kaname sighed and told them,

"We are in Yuki's room."

Before ending the call. Yuki laughed at him as he sat up and walked over to the balcony and leaned over it.

Looking in the Headmaster's direction... Kaname saw dust in the distance. Sighing he walked over to Yuki and bent down to kiss her.

"You should go in the shower to make it look like you've been awake for awhile."

Yuki nodded and grabbed some clothes and went in the shower. Kaname sighed and used his super speed to run in his room, grabbed some clothes and take a shower. When he was done he ran back just in time as Zero and the Headmaster ran in the room. The Headmaster looked at Kaname and then ran around the room yelling,

"Where's my baby?! Kaname what have you done to my baby?"

Zero sighed and looked at Kaname's still drying messed up hair. His shirt unkempt and half way in his pants. A classic look that only Kaname Kuran can make look easy and make the girls swoon and fawn over him. When their eyes met, Zero knew that Kaname had his mind else where as he suddenly looked passed Zero and towards the bathroom door.

Which they had ignored when they barged in.

Zero and the Headmaster followed his gaze and their jaw's dropped.

Yuki came out with her long hair dripping wet, and a towel up against her right cheek. Some of her hair went down and fell in the valley in between her breasts, where some water dripped down and went down the valley, making her breasts more appealing. Also getting her necklace wet and making it sparkle. She was wearing an orange sunset dress that went down to her mid thighs. With long flowing sleeves starting below her shoulders, giving a good view of her chest. As the silk cloth made a big V under them and extended downwards, little curls making the dress elegant. Her long legs were shaved and shining as Yuki shifted her weight on her left side.

Yuki blushed scarlet, making her look even more beautiful, at the Headmaster's and Zero's reaction and said looking away from them,

"What? You two are looking at me funny..."

Kaname had lost his breath when he saw her but, of course, the other's were lost in their own world too, so they didn't notice. Smiling Kaname complimented her,

"You look very nice Yuki."

Zero and Kaien watched as Yuki's blush got dark if that was possible as she whispered

"T-Thank you Kaname..." Yuki so badly wanted to tell him that he didn't look that bad himself.

But they had an audience.

The Headmaster smiled and said giving Yuki a bear hug.

"Nice?! You look like a sexy woman! My dear girl is growing up!"

Zero had yet to say, well, anything as he gawked at her. Yuki pulled away from the Headmaster walk over to Kaname. Her eye's intent on her goal as she scolded him gently as she started buttoning up his shirt all the way, but since some buttons were in the wrong place, she had to unbutton it first.

"You really need to stop putting the button's in the wrong place Kaname. It's starting to drive me mad." Yuki said as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and then started buttoning it.

Kaname watched her every more with hawk eye's as she started buttoning his shirt. Zero and the Headmaster watched as if they were seeing a little girl turn into and woman right in front of them. Yuki's fingers accidentally grazed Kaname's abs as she made her way up. Making her blush and making Zero and the Headmaster snicker at her reaction. Kaname just acted like he didn't feel a thing as he raised his head up and looked out the balcony.

He since another Pureblood.

'Not good...' He thought as Yuki finished buttoning his shirt and tucked it in his pants.

"There!" she yelled happily as she skipped over to her shoe rack, making, unknown to her, her breasts gently jump up and down.

Kaname just kept looking out the balcony, his aura turning dangerous. Zero and the Headmaster looked at him and took a step back, Yuki stopped doing what she was doing and turned slowly to face him.

"K-Kaname, if you didn't want me to fix your shirt you could've said something," Yuki said her voice nervous, but that's when they all since her presence.

Yuki walked over to Kaname and reached out to him, Kaname looked at her and extended his hand out and grabbed her hands. Turning to face her he said,

"You must not leave this room."

Then he was gone, a gust of wind, the only indication that he was even there blew her dress slightly. Yuki felt her heart panic as she ran to her balcony and yelled

"KANAME!"

But Zero pulled her back in and closed and locked the doors. Kaien then ran and picked up some random shoes, he then tossed it to her and then tossed her, her pink sweater that said 'I have the coolest Onii-Sama in the world!'.

"Let's go!" he yelled at them, but he had to go and help Zero with a thrashing Yuki.

"He told me not to leave!" she yelled at them when suddenly everything had a red hue. "And I will not disobey him again!"

"What are you talking about?!" Zero yelled at her as he carried her like a potato sack. "There is another Pureblood right outside and you want to stay here?! What's wrong with you?!"

Yuki kneed him in the stomach to make him let her go. Zero cursed and dropped her, making her scramble away from him and look under her bed. She then pulled out Artemis and flung it around to face them. Kaien raised his hands to stop Yuki and Zero from starting a fight and said

"Ok, OK. We'll stay and wait for him. Only if you stay in the bathroom."

Yuki slowly saw the red disappear and was shocked to notice that Zero and the Headmaster didn't even notice that her eyes had turned red.

'This spell really works...' she thought and said to him.

"I fine with that. I need to paint my nails anyway."

(=**********************=)

Kaname ran in circles looking for the Pureblood who came to visit a not so friendly visit. He sighed for the up tenth time after running around in circles. He sighed **_AGAIN_** and sat down on the bench and wondered

'Where are you hiding? It's not like there are many places to hid on school grounds...' Then he heard a scream of terror coming from the school.

He groaned as he looked at the sun and thought,

'Oh well.'

Then he got up and ran towards the sound when he got there he saw the Day time students surrounding two people. One, the Pureblood And two, a girl. He ran over to them as the students screamed

"Vampire!"

Kaname tracked the Pureblood away from the student and they went rolling around on the ground. The girls yelled

"Kaname-Semdpi!"

While the boys yelled

"Get that Vampire! Kuran _!_ "

When they stopped rolling away from the students, Kaname got up but the Pureblood attacked him, it lunged at his throat but he grabbed her wrists and threw her away from him. She got up and hissed at him showing her fangs, Kaname smiled and told her

"I don't believe that'll work on me."

The Pureblood growled and screamed

"I'll drink their blood, Kuran! Right when I'm done drinking yours!"

He frowned and spared his arms out protectively in front of the students. And said

"My friend, who has done this to you?"

The students screeched

"She's your friend!"

He ignored them and said

"Kawaii..."

(=******************=)

Author's Note: Yeah! I thought that my peps had died or had gone grounded! BUT YOUR ALIVE! So thanks for the reviews! AND PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE! Because I do listen!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me?** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE!** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **Back in the past.** VK/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha

 **Outcast Together Forever** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **I'm in love with a Criminal** VK Kaname/Yuki


	11. Kawaii

Sum: "Yuki? Are you scared of vampire's now?" Kaname asked. Yuki looked down at him, tears in her eyes as she said sadly "I'm scared of Zero... a-and Level E's..."

 ** _Author's Note_** : Sorry for the late update. I kinda had Author's Block, that and I had to rewrite the ending to the last chapter. **_SO SORRY_** for that! And Kawaii means cute in Japanese by the way...

 ** _Chapter 11:_** Kawaii

Kaname watched as Kawaii ran at him again, the students screamed as he ran at Kawaii and side stepped her outstretched hand. He grabbed her hand and threw her again away from the students. She got up and growled at him once more. This time how ever he turned to the students and told them,

"Whatever to do, don't move-"

He was interrupted as Kawaii tackled him so he was on his side. He felt his eyes glow red as he kicked her off and jumped up before she could attack him again. The students screamed as they saw his own eyes turn red.

"Kaname-senpai is a Vampire?!" the girls and almost fainted if the boys didn't snap them out of it saying

"He's on our side! And you're distracting him!"

Kaname looked at them then he looked back at Kawaii as she got back up. He took a deep breath and calmed down. His eyes turning back to their normal color.

"Kawaii, you need to listen to me-"

She growled and ran at the student body. He cursed and ran after her, the students screamed and some even fainted as the Pureblood lunged at them. Some screamed even louder when Kaname suddenly appeared in front of them. He caught Kawaii and threw her away from them once more.

Yori, who was with the group yelled

"Kaname-Sama is Yuki a vampire?!"

Kaname turned to look at her with a calm face and said

"Later."

The girls frowned and asked

"Is the Night Class Vampires?"

He quickly told them sternly

"Later."

He then turned back to Kawaii and it was then the students notice that she was stumbling

"Run away from me." with light green eyes and then she'd yell with red eyes,

"Die!"

"She's being control!" they all yelled and Kaname gave up on keeping his temper.

"YES! SHE IS, NOW BE QUITE SO I CAN SAVE YOUR LIVES!"

When he was done yelling Kawaii threw him away from the students when Toga ran out and with his shot gun pointed it at her.

"I don't care if you're a Pureblood, you are after my students, which means you die."

Everyone heard a BANG from the gun but when they looked at Kawaii they saw that she was unharmed and standing. When they looked back Toga they saw his gun raised and Kaname's hands around his gun. They all watched horrified as Kaname pulled Toga's gun away from him and threw it away from him.

"Let me handle this Hunter, or you will die."

Toga growled and nodded. Kaname turned back to Kawaii who was smiling, showing off her fangs and said

"Oh, now who should I attack?" as she threw her silky light brown hair over her shoulder.

Kaname stepped away from the student body and raised his right hand up. And started whispering something that nobody could hear.

All but Kawaii that is.

Her eyes widened as she growled.

"That won't work on me, Kuran!"

And then she was right in front of a student about to sink her fangs into her. Then everyone saw that the Vampires were now a few feet in form them. They watched horrified as Kawaii spilled some of Kaname's blood by clawing at his chest. Kaname threw her away from him before she got in that deep.

When all of a sudden Yuki was right next to Kaname. She looked at the Pureblood he was fighting a saw how pretty she was. The Pureblood was wearing a silky light green dress that went down to her knees, and light brown hair with a strip of white for her left bangs.

"She's pretty, but who is she Kaname?" Yuki asked as she looked at him.

Kaname was giving her the look as he said

"Didn't I tell you not to leave your room?"

Yuki crossed her arms and said stubbornly

"Well, that was before you got hurt!"

Kawaii lunged at them but they both jumped to the side and kicked her away from them.

Kaname growled at Yuki and told her

"I can't fight her when I'm worried you that you'll get hurt!"

Yuki growled right back at him as she yelled angerly

"And I can't stay in my room with out worrying about you!"

Kaname sighed and yelled

"You can't fight!"

Yuki gasped and yelled back

"Well, you can't either!"

They argued back and forth until Kawaii walked over to the students and crossed her arms and started watching as the 2 Purebloods yelled at each other. When suddenly the students saw another Kaname appear behind Kawaii and grabbed her hands behind her back with one hand and then with his other one grabbed her head. Kawaii screamed in fury as she tried to break free. Kaname closed his eyes and said

"I here by release you."

And his hand on her head glowed purple as Kawaii started to scream in pain when suddenly she went limp in his arms, unconscious. Then they saw the first Kaname turned into water and so did the Yuki. The real Yuki ran up to Kaname and giggled

"That was the first time I made the water speak!"

The students breathed in relief as Kaname picked up Kawaii and looked at Yuki with a smile.

"You got me right."

Yuki giggled as Zero and the Headmaster ran up to her and yelled

"Yuki how did you get out?!"

Yuki looked up at them and mumbled

"Umm..."

Flashback:

Yuki walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, she made the water look like her and then made herself invisible and sneak out of the bathroom. She sat on the balcony and then the smell of Kaname's blood reached her nose and she ran to help. She made herself suddenly appear and then made a water form of Kaname and made them start fighting as Kaname to made himself invisible and went to the students.

End of Flashback:

"Umm, what?" Zero asked as she looked at Kaname who had a calm look on his face as she said

"I snuck out when you guys had your back turned."

They gave the looked that said 'I don't believe you'. But Kaien look at the scared students and yelled so they all can hear him

"Let us go the to gym so I can explain everything!"

He then looked at Kaname and said

"I want the Night Class there as well."

Kaname nodded and told him

"We'll be there in 15 mins Headmaster Cross."

He nodded and started herding the students to the Gym with the teachers who had no idea that Vampires were real either, and Zero. Yuki stayed behind with Kaname and when they were all gone she breathed a sigh of relief and gently brought Kaname down and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and sweet and lasted for awhile before they gently pulled away from each other. He smiled at her and whispered

"I take back what I said earlier, you're hot in that dress."

Yuki blushed as they walked towards the Moon Dorm. When they got there Kaname laid Kawaii down on his bed and then they woke the Night Class, telling them to go the gym and they can't be late. when the Night Class was all in the Gym Aido was the first to notice that the Day Class knew they weren't human.

Because he was the first one to walk in and see the fearful looks on their faces.

"Hey, whats up with the looks?" Aido asked everybody and turned to Akatsuki who shrugged.

Kaname walked in with Yuki and they went up next to the Headmaster who had everybody on the bleachers. Zero glared at Kaname as he looked at Yuki and asked

"Are you sure you want them to know?"

Yuki smiled at him and said

"It's either now, or we'll never get around to telling them."

Zero glared at Kaname as he watched them.

'Tell us what Yuki?' Zero thought as he told the Headmaster what he heard. Kaien looked at Kaname and Yuki and saw that Yuki was holding his hand happily and that she had to biggest smile on her face that he only saw when she was little and Kaname walked through the front door. He looked at Kaname and saw his calm face that showed nothing as he watched the separation between the Day Class and the Night Class. The Day Class students that were sitting next to the Night Class was practically in their friend's laps. The Headmaster sighed and got everybody's attention as he tapped the microphone.

"Day Class students and Night Class students, as I hope you are aware of what happened in the quart yard. A Pureblood Vampire was about to drink the blood of a fellow student, but thanks to Lord Kaname-"

There was whispering of surprise from the Day Class students as the Headmaster said Lord but he continued

"But thanks to Lord Kaname, that student is alive and well and so is everyone who is here today. But as you probably know already, that the Night Class in full of Vampires. But before we get too deep into that, I'll like to have Lord Kaname explain the reason why."

He handed off the microphone to Kaname and Kaname started to explain.

"There are different social groups in Vampire society, like Pureblood Vampires, noble blood vampires, ordinary Vampires, and then there are ex-human vampires. Which are humans turned successfully into Vampires. The lowest level of Vampires are Level E's, Level E's are humans who were turned into a Vampire unsuccessfully and are now blood thirsty beasts."

"But what is a Pureblood Vampire?!" yelled one of the Day Class boys. Other students nodded in agreement making Kaname smile at how well they were listening.

"A Pureblood Vampire is a Vampire who doesn't have one drop of human blood running through their veins. Pureblood Vampire's intercourse in order to keep the blood line pure. A Pureblood Vampire is a Lord or Lady because they are rare nowadays, and are on the top of the social group."

"Grouse!" the Day Class students yelled at the same time.

"You marry your sister or brother if you're a Pureblood? I'll rather kill my brother!" Yelled a student making people laugh as someone asked

"So you are a Pureblood Kaname-senpai?!" asked one of his fan girls from the audience.

"Yes. And so is my sister and the Vampire that attacked this morning."

"Wait. Sister?!" Aido asked making the Day Class students laugh.

"You're a vampire. Aren't supposed to know?" asked a student but Aido shook his head and said

"No daughter was born to the Kuran family."

Everyone went silent as he said that, making the Day Class students confused.

"So who's your sister then?" asked a student, making Kaname smile.

"To answer the questions before they start from both humans and Vampire's alike, I'll tell you all basically my family secret. When I was a 15 my baby sister was born, but my Mother and Father didn't want the Vampire Council to know that she was born, so they kept her hidden. But one day when my sister was 5, my uncle Rido tried to take her away. But our Father died trying to protect her, our Mother then turned her human, sacrificing her life as well. My sister, having forgotten everything and turned human, wandered into the night as I shared my Uncle to a thousand pieces because I was too young to kill him and my powers were only so strong at the time. I then went in search for her found her about to be eaten by a Level E. I saved her and brought her to Headmaster Cross."

Zero looked at Yuki with shock as Yuki looked down at the floor, blushing as everyone looked at her.

"I protected her and always visited her as often as I could. It was not until awhile ago when I turned her back into a Pureblood Vampire. And before you ask, I placed a spell on her so no one would know until she was ready. And it doesn't take a genius to figure out my sister is Yuki."

Aido was pale and sweating as he asked

"You mean all the times I messed with her I could've died?"

Kaname looked at him and watched as he passed out. He smiled as Ruka started fanning him with her hand. The class rep to fainted and the girls didn't try to help him one bit as they sat there shocked to the bone. Kaname rolled his eyes as he said,

"Now there are also Vampire Horses and Vampire Hunters in the world too..."

And soon everybody knows everything that there was to know about vampires and why there was a Night Class and why there are Graudins and why some people couldn't remember what they did some nights. ANd why Kawaii attacked them.

She was under a spell another Pureblood had put on her.

To kill Kaname and Yuki Kuran.

(=************=)

Kaname and Yuki escaped to the Vampire Horse herd Ember ruled over and went up to Brisa. Brisa looked up at them as they approached and neighed at them.

Yuki was hugging Kaname's arm to her side as she had Kaname remove the spell around her necklace. So everyone knew that she was a Pureblood and was his fiance. But as she looked around the Herd, she didn't see Eva or Ember. She looked at Brisa and asked

"Are they not here yet?"

Brisa neighed and bobbed her head up and down. Yuki looked at Kaname with a worried look on her face as she said

"So first this Kawaii, a friend of yours, gets forced to attack us. And now after a week or two, Eva and Ember have yet to return. Zero is going to turn into a Level E soon and we have an unknown enemy. The Day Class knows about Vampire's and are freaking out a little but are still in love with them. Even knowing that they could die by their hand. It seems that knowing that the Night Class is full of Vampires makes every boy and girl want to date them. How can things get any worse?"

Kaname frowned down at her and picked Yuki up bridal style and said, holding her close to him.

"It can get a lot worse, Yuki Love."

(=************=)

 ** _Author's Note:_** Hi, sorry again for the mistake on chapter 10. It was my sister's fault and she didn't really know which story was which and so didn't tell me. But Please Review!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me?** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE!** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **Back in the past.** VK/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha

 **Outcast Together Forever** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **I'm in love with a Criminal** VK Kaname/Yuki


	12. Fixing A Problem but gaining one

_**Sum:**_ "Yuki? Are you scared of vampire's now?" Kaname asked. Yuki looked down at him, tears in her eyes as she said sadly "I'm scared of Zero... a-and Level E's..."

 ** _Author's Note:_** So I'm going to finish this story soon so I can finish another story and then another. That way I can add more that I hope you guys would like.

 _ **Chapter 12: Fixing A Problem but gaining one**_

Yuki was walking to the Moon Dorm to talk to Kaname but also to do her duties as a guardian. The Day Class students were taking the news very well thus far. The girls would cautiously go and watch the NIght Class, they would stand in a line and quietly watch the Night Class go to class. The boys to would go and watch but only to see the "Cool, Awesome, Blood Sucking Vampires!" as they put it once.

When Yuki got there they all bowed their head s to her with respect because they trusted her with their lives now, since all who had their memory taken away had remembered all the time Yuki would try and save them and some how they fainted when they saw (Aido's) Vampire fangs. Yuki was now in the Night Class uniform thanks to Headmaster Cross fretting too much about the students taking it. Yori, however, had yet to talk to Yuki once since finding out. When Yuki would go to talk to her, she would run away, leaving Yuki hurt and feeling alone, only for Kaname to come and take her away from her frozen state.

To be honest, everyone but the Students that would come to watch the Night Class goes to class would walk away from her, more like run away from her really.

Zero would give her the look that said "Stay away from me" while Toga would shrug and answer her questions and then walk away. The only human to not run away from her or be mean to her was the Headmaster. He acted the same towards her and she him. Not even the Night Class was used to her being one of them. They would talk to her and be polite and everything, but kept their distance.

Zero walked over to his side of the girls and said to everyone

"So after me not being here for 3 days, you all are suddenly quit? Does Yuki here scare you?"

A girl gasped and yelled at Zero bravely

"Yuki is not scary! She is the Yuki we all know and love! We are quiet so we don't attract the Night Class attention! So leave her alone or don't bother coming back!" she seethed.

Everyone gasped as Zero glared and started to walked towards her, the girl took a step back frightened but before Zero was in hitting range, Yuki walked in front of the girl and stretched her arms out in a protective manner. Zero stopped and looked at her with hate.

"I will not allow you to hurt her Zero," Yuki told him quietly.

Zero growled and his eyes turned red, "Then I'll hurt you..." he seethed as he ran at her.

Zero was about to hit her before suddenly Kaname was front of Yuki and had Zero by the throat. Everyone but Yuki gasped they watched Kaname lift him up brought him to his face. Kaname on the outside was as calm as ever, but on the inside, his rage was bowling.

"Attack her again and I will kill you Kiryu..." Kaname warned him before dropping the Level E in front of him.

Zero regained control and stood up, leaving everyone so he didn't attack anyone else. Yuki sighed deeply and lowered her arms. Kaname turned toward her and asked her gently

"Did he hurt you?"

Yuki nodded and his eyes widened.

"Not like that Kaname..." Yuki told him but pointed at her heart before slowly opening the gates to the Moon Dorm.

"Everyone hurts me."

The Night Class students on the other side of the wall, the Day Class students who were outside the wall and Kaname, watched as she slowly walked away in misery.

(=***************=)

Kaname found Yuki in their room (His room) and sighed as he saw that she had removed her white uniform jacket and shirt so that she was only wearing the white skirt and a blood red laced bra.

"Yuki...?" Kaname asked as he walked over to her and sat in front of her on the heel of his feet.

Yuki looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she lunged into his awaiting arms. Kaname held her in his arms as he petted her hair soothingly and whispered calming words to her as she cried on his shoulder.

"I want everyone to think I'm still human, that way I can have my friends again!" Yuki cried in despair.

Kaname sighed and stood up with her in his arms. He then sat at the edge of their bed and told her

"We all have many problems Yuki, but I think your friends just need some time or are upset about why you didn't tell them. Bua?

they aren't really friends are they?"

Yuki nodded and he went on.

"See? If they aren't happy for you because you became who you really are, then you shouldn't spend your time with them. Just give your friends a couple weeks OK?"

Yuki sniffed and nodded as she got comfortable in his lap.

"I guess the first problem we have to do is help Zero not turn into a Level E huh?"

Kaname nodded and mumbled

"That would be best. He attacked you today because he is losing control. We need to do something now."

Yuki sat in his lap and started thinking.

"What if we gave him our blood?"

Kaname imminently shook his making Yuki want to laugh at his childishness but also she felt like hitting.

"Ka-"

Kaname interrupted her by gently putting his finger on her lips.

"I have a better idea. Legend has it that if a vampire was to turn into a Level E, he or she was to drink the blood of a Vampire Horse. But sadly this ensures the horse's death."

Before Yuki could say 'NO!' Kaname just kept talking so she couldn't say it.

"But if a Vampire was to drink A drop of blood from 5 Vampire foals, the person would not turn mad. The reason being, that the foals have mastered their powers, ensuring the now human turned Vampire's sanity."

Yuki nodded and asked

"Do we do it now?"

Kaname nodded and Yuki put on her uniform and they went to find Zero. When they found him he was with the Headmaster and Toga. When Zero saw them he turned to walk away but Yuki flashed in front of him saying

"Zero! Please don't go! We can stop you from turning into a Level E!"

Zero stopped and looked at her while Toga asked shocked

"We can save him? That's impossible, you need a Vampier Horse or 5 Vampire horse foals."

Yuki turned to smile at them and told them.

"We have a herd."

(=*************=)

When they all got to the Herd, Brisa wasn't happy about their plan but she allowed it since they weren't killing one. She went around and got 5 foals of different size and color. Kaname gently patted their necks and made a little cut on their pulse point, Zero then went and lick A drop of blood from each foal. When he was done he stood up and told them

"I don't feel any-"

Suddenly he dropped to his knees and held his stomach in pain, no one moved to help him and after what seemed like an entirely his pain went away and he was no longer a Level E, but a Level D Vampire.

He was safe.

(=***************=)

Yuki sat alone in her and Kaname's room, she was happy Zero wasn't going to turn into a blood hungry master, but she just felt the need to have Eva with her. But she didn't-couldn't have her with her because she and Ember were missing. Sighing Yuki thought

'Oh, Eva... where are you? I need you..'

SHe sighed again but this time an idea hit her, she closed her eyes and thought

'Eva. Show me where you are through your eyes.'

When she reopened her own eyes, she saw Ember in front of her in chains. Yuki gasped when Eva turned her head and she saw that they were in some sort of building, with windows so you can see the outside world. When Eva looked down to show Yuki the chains they were in Yuki saw that they took away their powers, but some how Eva was able to do this.

'How are you showing me this?' Yuki asked the mare and then she felt a pull in her heart and strength. Realization hit her as she realized that Eva was using YUKI'S powers.

'Look outside.' Yuki ordered the mare and the mare did so.

Yuki saw that they were facing the ocean, and then she watched as her view got closer to the window, meaning Eva moved closer to it so she was looking out the window. She took in a sharp breath as she saw the Town from there.

'Are there other horses?' Yuki asked the mare, and then her view changed to the outside closet to the front door, and she was horrified at what she saw.

Other Vampire Horses were locked up outside and was being forced to either mate, give birth early, or forced to give their blood to LEVEL E'S.

It was safe to say she was mortified, but before Eva could show her any more than that, a man walked in and when Yuki got a good look at him, she gasped as she realized it was really a GIRL.

She was very tall and had curly black waist length hair. She had really pale skin but that made her hair stand out greatly. Her eyes were a dark sky blue, flattering her hair and skin. She was strikingly beautiful. And part of Yuki envied her. The girl was wearing a black dress that fitted her well (To see it please look at my profile). The girl looked at Eva and said

"Hello Kuran Yuki, I'm Evelyn, a Pureblood Vampire."

Then nothing.

Yuki found herself looking into the eyes of Kaname and Headmaster Cross and she heard Kaname breath a sigh of relief before asking

"Who, and what did Eva show you Yuki?"

Yuki shivered and told them as she hugged herself.

"She said her name was Evelyn."

(=************=)

 _ **Author's Note:**_ And here you are. I don't think that I'll update I'm in love with a Criminal or Outcats Together Forever until I finish Back in the past and this check out my new one-shot **A Vampire Halloween** Please review!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me?** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE!** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **Back in the past.** VK/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha

 **Outcast Together Forever** VK Kaname/Yuki **ON HOLD UNTIL DONE WITH WHAT IF? OR BACK IN THE PAST**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal** VK Kaname/Yuki **ON HOLD UNTIL DONE WITH WHAT IF? OR BACK IN THE PAST**

 **A Vampire Halloween** VK Kaname/Yuki


	13. Evelyn

**_Sum:_** "Yuki? Are you scared of vampire's now?" Kaname asked. Yuki looked down at him, tears in her eyes as she said sadly "I'm scared of Zero... a-and Level E's..."

 ** _Author's Note:_** Sorry for the lateness in stories...

 _ **Chapter 13:**_ Evelyn

Kaname was holding Yuki as she told everyone what Eva had shown her and they were all pretty sure that this Evelyn was the one after Kaname and Yuki. When Yuki was done she asked

"How are we going to get the poor babies out of there Onii-Sama?"

Zero looked up and answered before Kaname did.

"Easy. We go in and start kicking Pureblood ass."

Kaname rolled his eyes and told him.

"No Zero. What we need to is first is to FIND the island. Then we need to find out what Evelyn's true intentions are. Then we can free them with Kawaii's help."

"Are you kidding me, Kuran? She tried to kill us!"

"I was under Evelyn's spell Kiryu Zero, and Kaname Evelyn wants you and your sister dead because you are in her way to becoming the strongest Pureblood in history," Kawaii said from the door, shocking everyone into silence. " And I know where she is."

Zero smiled and said to Kawaii

"Great. Led the way."

Kawaii shock her head and told them

"No matter how much I wish to get revenge against the Witch that controlled me, we can not. Not until Yuki learns to control her powers. Without Yuki's help, me and Kaname can not defeat Evelyn. We need all the Purebloods we can get, and with 3 against one we will win."

Kaname didn't like the idea of putting Yuki in danger but they had no other choice.

"Yuki? Are you OK with this?"

Yuki nodded and said excitedly

"Let's start!"

10 hours later Yuki mastered her powers, they had found Evelyn and was going up against her.

Yuki and Kaname were distracting Evelyn as Kawaii snuck up behind her and struck her hand through Evelyn's chest, she pulled out her heart and turned it to ash and Evelyn was no more. They then went over and released all the Vampire Horses and they were reunited with Eva and Ember and the other Vampire Horses joined the Herd.

A week later Yuki was given a job by the Headmaster to go out and get some things for him. So Yuki took Eva and had her saddle, saddle bags and everything Eva needed. Her tack was white with red roses all over it and Yuki was wearing a light yellow skirt that went down to her knees and had a slit down her left side. She had a white crop shirt that went over her belly button. She also had on little brown boots. Her whole outfit made her look cute. Yuki got on Eva and they went to Town.

1 hour later.

Yuki came out of a store with heavy bags and when she got over to Eva she placed them in the saddle bag and said tiredly

"We are finally done! Now we get to go home!"

Yuki got up on Eva with Eva's help and they started down an ally, they were all alone when suddenly a boy yelled out.

"Hey! You're that girl from that school full of hot chicks, aren't you?! You sure look it!"

Yuki groaned and after awhile he and friends had surrounded Yuki and Eva. Eva was constantly moving when suddenly Kaname's voice was heard.

"If you guys don't leave my fiance alone we will have a problem."

Yuki sighed in relief as they all back away from her to let Kaname pass. Kaname went up to her and got on behind her in his pj's and wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kicked Eva so she went forward. When they were alone Yuki leaned back into Kaname's chest and told him happily

"I love you Kaname."

Kaname smiled and said

"I love you too Yuki."

(=**********=)

 _ **Author's Note:**_ It's done and I'm sorry for it being finished this way.

 ** _Stories:_**

 ** _What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki_**

 ** _Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki_**

 ** _Back in the past. VK/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha_**

 ** _Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki_**

 ** _I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki ON HOLD UNTIL DONE WITH WHAT IF? OR BACK IN THE PAST_**

 ** _A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki_**


End file.
